Zafiros para Saori
by Beledien
Summary: Saori quiere los zafiros de Odín y hará todo para conseguirlos. Fic antiguo y reacondicionado. No es necesario que lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Kurumada y Toei, este fic es antiguo, esto es sólo una modificación que hice para que concuerde con las reglas del sitio que lo aloja y que no trae nada nuevo porque me falta imaginación.

**Zafiros para Saori**

-¡Esto es el colmo! –vociferaba El caballero de Piscis a la entrada de su casa como si quisiera que todo el santuario escuchara sus gritos.

-¿Qué sucede Afrodita? –Shaka, siendo uno de los caballeros más compasivos, aunque eso nunca se ha comprobado, llegó pronto a la última casa.

-Camus ha congelado mis rosas.

-¿Hiciste eso Camus? –Shaka preguntó al caballero de la casa de Acuario, quien con desgano subía las gradas, más que todo por la insistencia de Milo -¿Cómo fue que congelaste sus rosales?

-Yo te explicaré –Afrodita parecía contento de ver que cada vez más caballeros se aproximaban a ver que es lo que pasaba -Ayer le pedí a Camus como favor que regara mis rosas mientras resolvía unos asuntos muy importantes en el pueblo.

-En el Spa del pueblo –Dijo Aioria que llegó también, más por curiosidad que por preocupación, y es que la curiosidad mató al gato.

-Tú no te metas felino sin bigotes –Afrodita mandó a callar a Aioria –Cuando regresé del pueblo todos mis rosales estaban completamente congelados.

-No fue mi culpa, el polen me hizo estornudar –Se defendió Camus.

-Y un estornudo del señor de los hielos fue suficiente para acabar con tus rosas piraña –Se burló Aioria -Hay que estar loco para pedirle a Camus un favor tan elemental como ese.

-Tú no metas el hocico en esto Aioria –Reprendió Camus a Aioria congelando la nariz del santo de Leo.

-¡A mi hermano no le haces eso! –Aioros como buen hermano le tapó la cabeza a Camus con la cubeta de Afrodita –Nevera con patas.

-¡Nadie toca a Camus en mi presencia! –Milo como buen amigo le lanzó su aguja a Aioros, pero con mala puntería, ya que sólo le atinó a Shaka.

-Maldita insecto dorado –Shaka se enfureció –En tu próxima vida vas a reencarnar en plancton.

En eso llegaron Máscara Mortal y Aldebaran.

-¿cómo¡otra pelea sin mí!!! –Mascara como buen Siciliano nunca desaprovechaba una buena camorra.

-Vamos a darles –Tauro se unió a la trifulca.

Y así es como los santos de Cáncer y Tauro se unieron a la pelea sin saber realmente porque. Los otros, siguieron su ejemplo y saltaron para ver a como les tocaba, pero al cabo de unos minutos sólo Aldebaran permanecía en pie.

-No es justo, siempre que yo quiero jugar, inmediatamente el resto para –Se lamentaba Aldebaran que ya había estampado a los otros caballeros dorados en las paredes de Piscis.

De tan entretenidos que se encontraban los santos dorados, que ni cuenta se dieron de que los Dioses guerreros de Asgard estaban cerca observándolos.

-Es bueno ver como se masacran entre ellos –Dijo Bud

-Sí, es un lindo espectáculo –Alberich se acercaba para ver más de cerca-

-Pero la ira es una locura breve –Sigfried siguió adelante -vamos, no debemos demorarnos.

Y así los dioses guerreros de Asgard se fueron en busca de Atena.

-con caballeros como estos no me extraña que SEIYA sea el favorito de Atena –Observó Hagen mirando atrás la escena de la reyerta.

-¿Enserio crees eso? –Syd miró con Hagen -habría que estar realmente desesperado para hacer algo semejante.

Y discutiendo estos temas de vital importancia los dioses guerreros se fueron a buscar a Saori en su templo, donde por supuesto estaban los chicos de bronce tenían su discusión

aparte.

-Ya pidieron disculpas Seiya –Shiryu trataba de convencer a Seiya -¿Qué más quieres?

-A decir verdad lo hicimos porque nos amenazaste con contarle todo a Saori –Hyoga estaba de espaldas hacia Shiryu y con los brazos cruzados.

-Como si fuera malo haberle dicho a Seiya que resbalara sobre una bandeja por las gradas del santuario –Ikki tenía idéntica pose que el cisne.

-Pero el plan era en una bandeja, no en el escudo de Saori –Shun sacudía su cabeza observando el abollado escudo con sus ojos llorosos.

-Ella tiene la culpa –Ikki trató de consolar a su hermano –Si no quería que jugáramos con él, debió haberlo escondido mejor.

Sigfried tosió para llamar la atención.

-Perdón por interrumpir tan interesante conversación pero deseamos entrevistarnos con Saori.

-¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? –Preguntó el cisne que se puso en guardia inmediatamente.

-como todos los demás –Fenril le contestó con naturalidad, sujetando en su mano una correa que tenía al otro extremo un lobo -Subiendo innumerables escalones. Verdad mi pequeño Pelusa.

-¿Le pusiste a esa bestia Pelusa? –Shiryu hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Es que ya tenía uno llamado peluche –Fenril besa a su lobo en la cabeza lo que provocó un disgusto peor en el Dragón.

-¡Que asco! mejor no te me acerques.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Syd -si ya bañamos y despulgamos a Fernil.

-No fue una tarea sencilla –Siguió Bud.

-Tuvimos que perseguirlo con una manguera por todo el palacio Walhalla –El tigre Vikingo sacudía su cabeza.

-Mojamos a Hilda en el intento –Bud se lamentaba con una expresión de falso arrepentimiento.

-No es el momento de discutir eso ahora –Sigfried los cortó -traemos un mensaje de Hilda para Atena.

-¿Y para eso los envió a todos ustedes? –Ikki preguntó pero más bien sospechaba de que era alguna especie de castigo.

Los dioses guerreros se miraron unos a otros sin hallar respuesta.

-La verdad que no nos dijo, sólo nos envío, eso es todo –Tomó la palabra Hagen.

-Seguramente después del baño que le dieron Hilda está tratando de vengarse de ellos – El Fénix le comentó al oído de Hyoga, porque Ikki es muy hábil para estas cosas, y además es muy mal pensado.

-¿Tú crees? –El cisne también sospechaba -¿Pero que tendrá que ver con esto Saori?

-No lo sé pero creo que tampoco nos gustará –Ikki dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta.

Por su parte Shiryu pensó que no era bueno hacer esperar a la Diosa Atena, pero en realidad era más la curiosidad que la preocupación por Saori.

-Bueno, si es tan urgente será mejor que entren –Dijo el caballero del dragón al momento que les abría la puerta.

Para sorpresa de los dioses guerreros Saori con una crema verde sobre el rostro estaba pintándose las uñas de los pies con algodones entre los dedos y unos tubos sobre la cabeza.

-Señorita Saori –Sigfried hizo una venia y sus compañeros le siguieron -Traemos un mensaje de Hilda de Asgard.

Saori se quedó un blanco por tres segundos y medio y luego exclamó.

-¿¡Quien los dejó entrar?! –dicha está exclamación por Atena, siguió -Espera un momento, ahora vuelvo.

Saori Salió corriendo a quitarse los tubos, la crema y el algodón de los dedos, detrás de una cortina que estaba dispuesta justo atrás de su silla de mármol. Luego volvió todavía con un tubo en su cabeza

-¿Me decías Sigfried de Alpha Dubhe?

-Traje una carta de Hilda –Le alcanza la carta y sin poder quitar la vista del tubo sobre la cabeza de Saori -Me dijo que era urgente.

Saori abre el sobre y lee.

-Muy interesante –Saori se relame al leer el contenido -Pero no sé si pueda hacerse, tendré que consultar primero con Mu.

Los dioses guerreros sólo miraban con un signo de interrogación sobre ellos.

-Bien, será mejor preguntarle primero a él. ¡¡¡¡SEIYA!!!!! –Se volvió a escuchar otra exclamación que retumbó en el santuario.

-¿Ahora que quiere? –Seiya comenzó a lamentarse -Seguro ya descubrió que falta su escudo.

-No creo –Se burló el Cisne -Esa tapa de barril que dejaste se veía muy convincente.

-Yo que tu ni me preocupaba –Reía Ikki.

-Hermano, yo creo que mejor nos vamos –Sugirió Shun con verdadera preocupación.

-Tienes razón Shun –A veces el Fénix escuchaba a su hermano menor -Será mejor que vayamos a visitar a tu maestro en la isla.

Claro cualquier isla sirve para Ikki desde que mató a su maestro y hundió su isla de entrenamiento.

-¿Me quieren dejar a mí sólo con la responsabilidad? -Seiya se paró delante de los caballeros de bronce -No señor vamos todos.

Ikki estaba dispuesto a botar a Seiya por el primer balcón que encuentre, aun si para eso tuviera que ir al pueblo a buscar una casa con balcón, pero desistió al ver los ojos vidriosos de Shun, otra vez su hermano le impedía armar jaleo. Hyoga y Shiryu a pesar de todo eran amigos de Seiya, así que se quedaron. Seiya y los cuatro entraron al salón esperando ser castigados.

-Seiya, ve a llamar a Mu –Dijo muy tranquila Saori.

-No sé nada de nada –Dijo Seiya, pero luego cambió el tema –Digo ¿Hasta la primera casa?

-Date prisa Seiya –Saori lo apresuró.

-¿No oíste? Ve –el cisne sacó a Seiya de la habitación.

-Sí puedes utilizar el escudo de Atena para llegar rápido –Ikki no desaprovechaba la oportunidad y diciendo esto el Fénix subió a Seiya sobre el escudo y lo lanzó escaleras abajo –les dije que resultaría.

-Creo que ahora sólo Mu podrá dejar el escudo tal y como estaba –dijo reflexivo el Dragón, mirando como Seiya ganaba velocidad cuando rodaba escaleras abajo.

-Mejor, Seiya va en busca de Mu¿no? –Dijo Hyoga sin remordimientos -Podría pedirle el favor de pasada.

Unos diez segundos más tarde apareció Mu muy desaliñado con un Seiya inconsciente a su lado.

-Ya les dije que dejen de lanzarme a Seiya en la hora del almuerzo –dijo Mu con unos fideos colgando de su cabeza -¿no pueden escoger a otro, como a Máscara o Shaka?

-Que buena puntería tienes Ikki –Hyoga levantó la mano para chocarla con la de Ikki.

-Y eso que lo lancé con los ojos cerrados.

-Aquí estás –Salió Saori seguida de los dioses guerreros -Mu te mandé llamar porque...

-¿me mandaste llamar¿No era mejor que me llames por teléfono? Mira te dejo mi número de celular y –Mu se calló al ver la cara de enojo en Atena, suspiró y luego dijo -¿Qué se te ofrece Atena?

-¿Puedes reparar las armaduras de los dioses guerreros? –Preguntó Saori con mirada de No me contraríes o te ira mal.

-Nunca antes lo intenté –dijo Mu mirando a Saori -Supongo que son iguales a las armaduras del santuario. ¿A qué se debe esta petición?

-Hilda me pidió como favor que arreglara las armaduras de sus guerreros, a cambio ella me dará los zafiros de Odin.

-Pero soy yo quien las arregla –Dijo Mu -¿Para que quiero yo los dichosos Zafiros?

-Tú para nada, son para mí –Saori corrigió a su caballero -Se verán magníficos con mi nuevo vestido verde.


	2. Rumbo a la primera casa

**Nota: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son de Kurumada .

**Zafiros para Saori**

Ahora bien, luego de que Saori expusiera sus importantes razones para obligar a Mu a reparar las armaduras de los guerreros de Asgard. El santo de Aries puso manos a la obra de muy mala gana, pero quien lo culpa, después de todo es a él a quien siempre le caen primero para todo.

-Bien –dijo con desgano el siempre amable caballero de Aries -Será mejor que bajemos hasta mi casa donde tengo mis herramientas celestes para arreglar las armaduras.

-¿Herramientas celestes? –Miró Sigfried extrañado hacia los caballeros de bronce.

-La verdad nunca las he visto, pero yo creo que se refiere a sus manos –Le aclaró Shiryu.

-Es que suena más bonito –Añadió Shun.

Sigfried sólo atinaba a mirarlos fijo y un gran signo de interrogación apareció sobre su cabeza.

-Perdón por la pregunta –Syd habló -¿Pero donde está tu casa?

-Es la primera casa –respondió Mu

-¿Tendremos que bajar todas las escaleras? –Se quejó Hagen -No valía la pena subir entonces.

-Siempre puedes utilizar el método de Seiya –Hyoga encontró una posibilidad de venganza.

-¿Cuál es ese método?

-Si quieres yo te muestro –Ikki quería participar de la broma, porque no todos los días se puede probar que tan aerodinámicos son los dioses guerreros de Asgard, y experimentar si son capaces de romper la barrera del sonido, tal y como experimentaban a menudo con Seiya.

-No de nuevo Ikki –Lo detuvo Shiryu que era como la conciencia de los caballeros de bronce -Además el escudo de Atena ya no sirve para eso.

Y Shiryu tenía razón, como siempre, pero es que nunca se cansa en caballero dragón de tenerla siempre.

-¿tú crees? –Ikki sacó el escudo, o lo que quedaba de él, una maza amorfa de acero era lo que sostenía en las manos –Pero sólo son un par de abolladuras.

-No parece un impedimento para ver a Hagen rebotando por el santuario –Hyoga dijo.

-¡Ikki¡Hyoga! –Shun les hizo entrar en razón

Ahora bien, los chicos de bronce decidieron que no querían quedarse cerca de Saori cuando descubriera que su escudo había desaparecido o que ya no servía para propósitos defensivos, por lo que decidieron acompañar a Mu y ver como arreglaba las armaduras de los dioses guerreros.

Mu, con una expresión de desgano en el rostro, iba a la cabeza comenzaron el descenso los siete, mejor dicho ocho guerreros de Asgard, ya que Syd y Bud prefieren ser contados aparte, y los cinco chicos de bronce que llevaban el escudo abollado escudo de Atena para pedirle a Mu que lo arreglara o en su defecto que lo teletrasnportara donde Saori no lo encuentre.

Llegaron a la casa de Afrodita en primer lugar, donde lo encontraron sentado tristemente frente a sus rosas.

-¿Qué te pasa sirenito? –Ikki preguntó descortésmente -¿subió el precio del abono, o se te acabó el matabichos?

-No me hables de matabichos que el inútil maestro del ganso congeló hasta las raíces de mis rosas y ahora tendré que viajar a Suecia por nuevas semillas.

-Pero no estás triste por eso –Hyoga trató de defender a su maestro

-No, estoy triste porque en la pelea de hace rato el padrino del burro alado abolló mi cubeta.

-Y a mí me llaman el raro del grupo sólo porque toco el arpa –Murmuró Mime al oído de Tholl

-A ti te llamamos raro por el color de tus ojos –Le dijo Tholl.

Mime se disgustó con Tholl y saltando le propinó un golpe de lira en la cabeza, produciendo un desafinado y estridente sonido.

-¿a ti quien te invitó a mi casa grandulón? –Por el escándalo Afrodita notó que tenía visitas -¿eres acaso el hermano de Aldebaran?

-él es Tholl, y ellos son los guerreros de Asgard Afrodita –Explicó Mu -sólo pasamos por aquí por ordenes de Saori.

-Esa desg… Bueno, lo que sea –Afrodita no continuó porque no es bueno despotricar en contra de tus deidades cuando hay guerreros rivales -oye Mu¿no podrías arreglar mi cubeta?

-¿Qué, tengo cara de soldador?, me niego rotundamente –Mu como siempre se negó a colaborar en sus quehaceres diarios a sus compañeros -Y los mismo va para ti Seiya, ya estoy cansado de que aterrices sobre mí cuando estoy comiendo.

-Deberías almorzar más temprano –Le respondió Seiya sin malicia –Si Mu no quiere ayudar tal vez Kiki pueda darnos una mano¿vienes Afrodita?

Afrodita estaba por negarse a la petición de Seiya hasta que vio pasar por su lado a Sigfried.

-Aunque estos tipos no me inspiran confianza, vamos –Dijo Afrodita que no le quitaba los ojos al guerrero de Alfa Dubhe.

Y con Mu a la cabeza, ocho guerreros de Asgard los cinco chicos de bronce y Afrodita, se fueron hasta la casa de Camus.

Allí encontraron a Acuario y a Escorpión muy entretenidos jugando en una improvisada pista de bolos de hielo que Camus había creado para alegría de Milo, quien era el encargado de hacerle los hoyitos a las bolas de hielo.

-Que divertido –dijo Alberich -¿Por qué nunca hiciste una pista para nosotros Hagen?

-Sí, podríamos haber organizado un torneo –Fenril miraba como los caballeros de la octava y décima casa pasaban el rato.

-Disculpen, pero si así malgasta sus poderes el maestro de ese ganso no me extraña que su alumno sea un desastre con las técnicas del hielo –Dijo Hagen con aire de superioridad-Que juego taninfantil

-¿Perdón? –Camus no pudo evitar oír las quejas de Hagen -esto no es un juego¿verdad Milo? Practicamos nuestras habilidades de una manera imaginativa.

-sí, porque nuestra habilidad es imaginaria –Trató de sonar inteligente Milo.

-Mejor no digas nada Milo –Camus sacudía la cabeza -¿se puede saber quien los invitó a ustedes a mi casa?

-más tarde te cuento Camus, Sólo vamos de pasada hasta mi casa –Dijo Mu que de entre todos los caballeros pensaba que Camus era el más serio y confiable, tal vez porque nunca lo vio sonreír, pero las apariencias engañan –tenemos que reparar algunas cosas.

-ya que vas a estar en eso Mu ¿te importaría colocarle algunas ruedas al trineo de Camus? –Milo a veces tenía ideas cuerdas -Es que esto de los deportes de invierno en pleno verano no tiene mucho futuro.

-Que yo no tengo un taller de reparaciones –Dijo Mu –¿Cuándo lo van a entender?

-Pero Mu …-Milo no dijo más cuando vio Fenril y su lobo y se acercó para acariciarlo –Oye que bonito perro, me lo prestas para ver si puede arrastrar el trineo de Camus.

-Pelusa no es un perro –El lobo de Fenril comenzó a gruñir –Es un lobo come humanos.

Milo retiró su mano rápidamente.

-No perdamos el tiempo, no tengo todo el día para reparar sus cacharros –Los apresuró Mu

-¿Eso fue un sí, voy a arreglar tu trineo? O un ¿no voy a arreglar tu mugre trineo? –preguntó Milo.

-No lo sé –dijo Camus –Pero vamos con ellos y ya nos encargaremos de convencer a Mu.

Y Camus le hizo un guiño a Milo, y él respondió igual, seguro que nada bueno se proponían, pero es otro cuento.

Con Mu a la cabeza, ocho guerreros de Asgard, cinco caballeros de bronce, Afrodita, Milo y Camus se fueron a la casa de Shura. Donde encontraron a Aioros y a Shura en una fogata asando malvaviscos con la flecha de la armadura de Aioros.

-¡Humm! Malvaviscos –Corrió Seiya hacia la fogata al ver su comida favorita -¿no me invitan?

-¡no! –Dijo Shura terminantemente -la última vez te los comiste todos incluyendo nuestros pinchos, por eso tuvimos que usar la flecha de Aioros.

-Creí que Saori les había prohibido hacer fogatas dentro de sus casas –Mu les recordó y con justa razón, a Saori le habían cancelado el seguro contra incendios cuando el santuario ardió por vigésima tercera vez.

-Pero esto no es una fogata –Le explicó Aioros

-no, esto es una pira fúnebre –continuó Shura.

-¿Pira fúnebre? –Preguntó Shiryu - y ¿Quién se murió?

-nuestra consola de juegos –Aioros bajó la mirada como señal de duelo

-Ayer estábamos de lo más entretenidos –Comenzó a relatar Shura -cuando de pronto se apagó.

-y no ha vuelto a funcionar –Dijo triste Sagitario -oye ¿no crees que Mu pueda arreglarla?

-si la lanzaron a las llamas lo dudo mucho-Dijo Shun

-todavía no la quemamos –replicó Shura

-primero probábamos que la temperatura sea la adecuada –Aioros dijo -¿qué dices Mu? Eres el único que puede salvar a nuestra vieja consola de las incandescentes llamas que todo lo devoran.

-No me convences con tu actuación de tercera, además tendrías que hacer fila detrás de Afrodita y Camus.

-¿Y a ellos que se les quemó? –Shura preguntó.

-¿Qué no te acuerdas? –le dijo Afrodita -El inútil de Camus congeló mi rosal.

-¿fue por eso que peleamos? No lo sabía –Dijo Aioros –Oye Camus ¿Por qué congelaste sólo su rosal?

-No fue mi intención –Explicó Camus –Fue Milo que puso una rosa cerca de mi nariz y el polen me hizo estornudar.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Milo? –preguntó Aioros.

-Será que quería bailar tango con Camus –Murmuró Shura.

-¡Ah no! nada de eso –Dijo rápidamente Milo para acallar los rumores que a veces surgían en el santuario –Sólo intentaba hacer reír a Camus. No es nada fácil lograrlo.

-Igual, cuando río pierdo la concentración –dijo Camus.

-Debes ser el santo más concentrado de todo el santuario –dijo Afrodita.

-oye Sigfried –Mime jaló la manga del guerrero de alfa -¿crees que el comportamiento de estos caballeros es normal?

-tú sólo asiente con la cabeza a todo lo que te digan y sonríe –Respondió Sigfried

-¿Nos vamos? –Mu emprendió de nuevo el viaje.

Mu adelante, seguido de ocho guerreros de Asgard, cinco caballeros de bronce, Afrodita, Camus, Milo, Shura, y Aioros los caballeros llegaron a la casa de Dokho.

_Abril de 2004 y modificado en junio de 2007_


	3. Rumbo a la primera casa II

**Zafiros para Saori**

Como ya sabemos los caballeros llegaron a la casa de Dokho quien estaba roncando a pierna suelta en una hamaca que había colgado en dos pilares de la casa de Libra.

Cuando entraron el lobo de Fernil corrió directamente hacia Dokho a lamerle la cara.

-¡Pelusa! ven aquí bonito –Llamaba a su mascota el guerrero de Odín –No lamas porquerías, te puedes enfermar.

-Chicas contrólense –Sonreía Dokho en medio de su sueño -ya sé que soy el mejor caballero.

-Y el más apuesto –Añadió Milo en tono de burla –Por eso hasta los perros te quieren.

Dokho abrió los ojos cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de Pelusa

-¡Ahhh¡Que hace este animal aquí!!

-Es mío, y no es ningún animal, se llama Pelusa –Fenril le aclaró el panorama. El guerrero de Asgard trataba de jalar a su lobo pero éste se resistía y buscaba con su hocico algo debajo de Dokho. Luego de un breve forcejeó lobo y caballero cayeron al duro piso de mármol de la casa de Libra. Pelusa, el lobo, encuentra lo que buscaba, una pierna de pollo.

-¿Duermes con una pierna de pollo como almohada? –Dijo Alberich sin disimular su mueca de asco.

-No, es que usé el mantel de la mesa para hacer mi hamaca –Le explicó Dokho sin ofenderse un poco.

-Qué desagradable –Mu reprochó al caballero de Libra -¿qué no tienes cama Dokho?

-La tenía hasta ayer –Y los caballeros fueron testigos de cómo se humedecieron los ojos negros del antes antiguo maestro de los cinco Picos -Pero anoche el último vuelo del Pegaso acabó con mi cama.

Shura sólo atinó a alcanzarle un pañuelo para que Dokho continuara con su triste historia

-Hace mucho tiempo, es decir hace ayer cerca de las diez de la noche, estaba yo en el proceso de ponerme mis pijamas, de pie junto a mi lecho…

-Ya Dokho, que no tenemos tiempo para tus cuentos –Milo interrumpió al caballero de Libra –No ves que tenemos prisa.

-¿Prisa para qué?

-Para ir a la casa de Mu –le dijo Milo –Es que tiene que hacer algunas reparaciones.

-También puede reparar tu cama –le dijo el Fénix.

-Eso sería maravilloso, esperen que voy por ella –Dokho fue en busca de lo que una vez fue un lecho.

Y así Mu, los ocho guerreros de Asgard, los cinco chicos de bronce, Afrodita, Camus, Milo, Aioros, Shura y Dokho cargando su cama fueron hasta la casa de Shaka.

Al entrar Shiryu les advirtió a los guerreros de Asgard acerca del caballero de la sexta casa.

-¡Shhh! No hagan ruido –Hablaba Capricornio en un tono bajo -si tenemos suerte Shaka estará meditando, y podremos pasar sin contratiempos.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Syd con su acostumbrado tono de voz elevado.

-¿Qué tiene de especial este caballero? –Bud le siguió con similar voz.

-Es muy susceptible –Shun trataba de hablar bajo -Mira allí está sentado meditando.

-¿No estará durmiendo? –Dijo Fenril al ver los ojos cerrados de Shaka, y es su instinto parecía indicarle que unas zetas se dibujaban sobre el caballero de Virgo.

Shiryu y Shun se miraron entre ellos.

-No lo digas en voz alta –Shiryu les advirtió.

-A mí me parece que está bien dormido –Dijo Alberich sacándole la lengua y agitando sus manos delante de Shaka.

-Tesoro del ciel...-Exclamaba Shaka al abrir un ojo furtivamente.

-Shaka, vengo de muy mal humor así que no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías¿entiendes? –Mu no dejó que aquella reencarnación de Buda juegue una de sus acostumbradas bromas.

-Que aguafiestas Mu –Dijo Shaka –Seguro ustedes le hicieron algo, como inscribirle en un torneo para trasquilar ovejas, plan del que no sé nada en absoluto.

-Tú no sabes nada –Le dijo Aioros y le alcanzó un billete de cinco al momento de hacerle un guiño –Mu está de mal humor por culpa de Saori.

-Lo usual –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros Virgo, y comprendió el asunto pronto al ver a los guerreros de Hilda -Puedo ir yo también nunca he visto como Mu arregla una armadura.

-Cuando arregló nuestras armaduras tú estuviste presente –Le dijo Shiryu.

-Si, pero no pude ver nada.

-Para eso tendrías que haber abierto los ojos –Se burló Ikki.

-No los abrí esa vez porque no me gusta ver sangre –Shaka le sacó la lengua.

Mu ni hacía caso de las eventuales riñas entre sus compañeros de armas, era inútil, pero siempre estaba pensando en alguna forma de deshacerse de todos ellos. Lo más práctico era ignorarlos, así que siguió su camino con la esperanza de que en la reyertas perdería a uno que otro caballero.

Pero no era tan simple, porque siempre era seguido por los ocho guerreros de Asgard, los cinco chicos de bronce, Afrodita, Camus, Milo, Shura, Aioros, Dokho y ahora Shaka, quienes juntos fueron hasta la casa de Leo, donde encontraron a Aioria y a MM como no podía ser de otra forma en otra disputa.

-Te digo Aioria que este cráneo no es mío –Máscara de la Muerte agitaba en alto un feo cráneo fluorescente delante de la nariz del león.

-¿Y a quien más le da por recolectar este tipo de cosas? –Aioria apartó el cráneo de su rostro –Quita de una vez esa cosa de mi vista.

-Seguro el león dorado le tiene miedo a una calavera –Dijo Mascara de la muerte con una sonrisa socarrona –Te va a agarrar la calaca.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada –Aioria tomó a Mascara por las solapas al verse herido en su orgullo -pero apuesto que tampoco a ti te gustaría encontrarte con un cráneo que cae en tu televisor.

-Está bien, está bien, tienes razón –Se recompuso Máscara -pero te digo que no fui yo, como tú dijiste yo recolecto las calaveras, no las aviento por todo el santuario. Dile Mu

-No me metas en tus pleitos, yo sólo voy de pasada.

-¿Y los demás? –preguntó Aioria -¿Van a algún desfile o qué?

-Que bonito perro ¿De quien es? –Máscara acariciaba la cabeza del lobo.

-No sabía que te gustaran los lobos –le indicó Shun

-¿Lobo? Perfecto, quedarás perfecto en mi colección.

-¿coleccionas lobos?

-No, cráneos –Dijo Máscara –el de lobo es el único que falta en mi colección.

El cielo pareció oscurecerse cuando Máscara de la Muerte sonrió malévolamente.

-Ni te atrevas a tocarlo de nuevo entiendes –Fenril mordió la mano de Cáncer.

-Que mal carácter tienes –Se frotaba su herida Mascara Mortal –Ahora tendrán que vacunarme, a propósito ¿Quién eres?

-Ellos son los guerreros de Asgard. Vienen a que Mu les arregle sus armaduras –Le tocó a Aioros dar las explicaciones

-Entonces Mu decidió montar un taller de reparaciones –Se alegró Máscara -Excelente, tal vez me acepte como socio.

-¿y que aportarías tú? –Le preguntó Milo

-clientes.

-entonces admites que rompiste mi televisor con tu cráneo –Aioria volvió a retomar su vieja charla enseñándole la calavera.

-Eso es mío -Shiryu le arrebató el juguete de plástico –pensé que lo había perdido

-¿Tuyo?? –Todos miraban muy extrañados al Dragón.

-sí, estuve ensayando con él para representar en el orfanato la obra Hamlet.

-Entonces fuiste tú quien rompió mi televisor –Aioria dirigió su furia hacia otro adversario.

-No, yo se lo presté a Seiya –Dijo rápidamente Shiryu tragando saliva

-Necesitaba uno para el nuevo deporte –Seiya habló sin siquiera avergonzarse de sus palabras -el lanzamiento del cráneo.

-¿Quién te dijo semejante aberración? –Aioros a veces no podía creer que alguna vez le haya prestado al Pegaso su armadura dorada.

-Ikki y Hyoga –Seiya desembuchó sin remordimientos -anoche ellos me dijeron que ganaba el que lanzará el cráneo más lejos, yo hice llegar el mío hasta la casa de Leo, en cambio ellos sólo pudieron hacer llegar su cráneo hasta la casa de Libra, así que gané.

Por mucho que los caballeros ya hace tiempo conocían a Seiya, éste nunca dejaba de sorprenderlos.

-Y puedo saber con que cráneo participaron tus comedidos amigos –Interrogó Dokho inquisitivo -por si acaso ¿el cráneo que lanzaron ellos no iba pegado a tu cuerpo?.

-Es que no querían quitarle la cabeza a Seiya –Shun trató de defender a sus amigos

-No creo que la hubiera extrañado del todo –Hyoga se encogió de hombros.

-Apenas se da cuenta que está ahí –Ikki hizo lo mismo

-Si no fuera porque es lo único que detiene su trayectoria –Suspiró Shiryu –Mira Aioria, hay una remota posibilidad de que te ayudemos con tu televisor.

-Claro, le pediremos a Mu que lo repare –Cortó rápidamente el cisne, porque sabía hacia donde se dirigía la conversación del Dragón

-No habrá problemas para convencerlo –Dijo Ikki sin creérselo –Ven con nosotros.

-Entonces vamos –Aioria siguió a los chicos de bronce.

Y así se fueron Mu, los ocho guerreros de Asgard, los cinco chicos de bronce, Afrodita, Camus, Milo, Shura, Aioros, Dokho, Shaka, Aioria y MM rumbo a la casa de Géminis donde los gemelos había pintado con tiza un avión en el piso de su casa. Ahora una pequeña aclaración, éste juego es ese donde se dibujan cuadrados con números del uno al diez y que es conocido en otros países como rayuela.

-Te digo que pisaste raya –Saga recriminaba a su hermano.

-Yo no pisé nada –Kanon se cruzó de brazos -lo que pasa es que no quieres que te gane otra vez.

-La última vez hiciste trampa.

-¿Por qué quienes manejaban el santuario y la Atlántida de Poseidón se dedican a jugar un juego infantil? –Se preguntaba Hagen en voz alta. No es que esperara alguna respuesta, aunque ésta llegó igual.

-Desde que Saori nos prohibió usar nuestros poderes uno contra el otro. –Comenzó a explicar Saga.

-Es la única forma que tenemos de definir quien se queda con la casa y la armadura de Géminis –Interrumpió Kanon.

-No me interrumpas -Saga comenzó a estrangular a Kanon quien se defendió de la misma forma.

-Ikki haz algo –Shun se mostró preocupado -después Saori se molestará con nosotros por permitir que se maten entre ellos.

Llegamos al momento en que vemos los ojos de cachorro de Shun, mirada que Ikki no puede resistir

-¡Oh! –Ikki odiaba esa mirada, siempre lo obligaba a dejar la diversión -está bien Shun.

Ikki tomó a Seiya y lo lanzó hacia los gemelos, quienes lo vieron venir y se hicieron a un lado, entonces Seiya fue a dar contra Mu, otra vez. Por muy ariete que sea Aries, no hay nada más duro en el santuario que la cabeza del Pegaso, así que tenemos a nuestro inconsciente Mu con estrellitas alrededor de su cabeza, seguramente de ahí saca el polvo de estrellas para su Revolución.

-Ahora si que la hiciste Ikki como va a arreglar Mu las cosas si no podemos arreglarlo a él primero –El dragón reprendió al Fénix.

-Yo sé como –Aioros servicial se ofreció -Saga¿me prestas una cubeta con agua?

-estás en tu casa.

Y Aioros se dio a la tarea de echarle a Mu el balde de agua, no sin antes pedirle a Camus que la enfriara un poco para que haga efecto más rápido.

-¡¡¡que frío!!! –Temblaba Mu a punto de estornudar.

-cortesía de Camus –Aioros sonrió.

-cuando quieras –el rostro de Acuario apenas si se movió.

-Ya me las pagarán el refrigerador existencialista y el medio animal -Mascullaba entre dientes Mu

Cabe recalcar que en esto Mu tiene razón, porque todos saben que un centauro, Aioros es mitad caballo mitad humano, en el caso del Pegaso, Seiya es animal completo.

-vamos –Se repuso Aries -quiero terminar rápido con esto y marcharme de una vez a Jamir o a donde nadie me encuentre.

-Mejor manda a Kanon donde nadie lo encuentre –Saga siguió a Mu.

-No, mejor manda a Saga donde no sepa donde está –Kanon intentaba convencer al carnero.

Entonces con Mu por delante, los ocho guerreros de Asgard, los cinco chicos de bronce, Afrodita, Camus, Milo, Shura, Aioros, Dokho, Shaka, Aioria, MM, Saga y Kanon llegaron sin contratiempos hasta la primera casa de Aries porque no encontraron a Aldebaran en la suya¿por qué? porque Aldebaran estaba en la casa de Mu viendo como el celular de Mu daba vueltas en la lavadora.

-¿¡¡QUE DIABLOS HACES KIKI!!!? –exclamó Mu al ver su desordenada casa.

-hola maestro Mu –saludó Kiki -estoy lavando su celular, es que estaba muy pegajoso por el dulce y el chocolate.

-Kiki¡¡¡cuantas veces te he dicho que no toques mis cosas!!! –Mu estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-si no fui yo –Se defendió Kiki mirando a Tauro

-es que es muy bonito y quería ver que juegos tenía –Aldebaran jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente.

Al pobre Mu le da un síncope, y no es para menos, después de todo quien lo culpa, pero para su fortuna Aioros y Camus estabas ahí y pudieron reanimarlo rápido.

Abril de 2004 y modificado en julio de 2007


	4. Las armaduras están muertas

**Notas: **Todo los referente a personjes y lugares pertenece a Kurumada.

Muchas gracias por los amables reviews de gente tan linda como ustedes.

**Zafiros para Saori4**

Luego de que Mu hubiera reaccionado y encerrado detrás de una pared de cristal a Camus y a Aioros, en agradecimiento por despertarlo tan sutilmente, se puso a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación ante la mirada expectante de los otros caballeros.

-Muy bien, primero que nada, el que Saori me haya prácticamente obligado a reparar las armaduras sagradas de Odín no quiere decir me toca arreglar cuanto cachivache se les ocurra mis estimados colegas.

-Entonces ¿no arreglarás nuestras armaduras? –Preguntó Sigfried preocupado.

-Yo no dije eso, se ve que no tengo más opción que la de obedecer –suspiró Mu resignado -Si me permites tu armadura un momento.

Sigfried le alcanzo su armadura que estaba opaca y sin brillo.

Mu observó la armadura de Sigfried por un momento, con esa extraña técnica que tiene de verlas a través de un triangulo que forma con sus manos.

-lo que me temía. Es más grave de lo que pensaba.

La mirada sombría de Mu pareció iluminarse de pronto y un poco de malicia apareció en esos ojos violetas.

-esto no me gusta nada –Shiryu presintió problemas

-tienes razón, esa mirada en Mu no es común –el cisne también lo sintió.

-¿creen que debemos salir de aquí? –Shun miraba a sus compañeros esperando su aprobación.

-Lo más pronto posible –Ikki tomó la mano de Shun y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿le decimos a Seiya? –todavía preguntó Shun

El Dragón se volvió para ver a Seiya y dijo.

-No, él estará bien.

Entonces los cuatro se escabulleron silenciosamente fuera de la casa de Mu, pero.

-¿A dónde creen que van ustedes? –Fenril se paró en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-a ninguna parte –Le dijo el Cisne

-Puedo oler problemas –Fenril se puso a oler en el aire como un animal –A mí no me engañan, así que me cuentan o yo les cuento a los demás.

-Esta bien te diremos -Shiryu sacó una pelotita de su bolsillo -Mira Fernil, una pelotita ¿la ves¿Ves que linda es esta pelotita?

Fernil no podía quitar los ojos encima de esa pelotita.

-Dame, dame la pelotita. La pelotita, quiero la pelotita.

-la quieres –Shiryu arrojó la pelota lejos -ve por ella.

Fernil fue en busca de ella muy contento.

Así nuestros amigos de bronce pudieron salir de casa de Mu, justo a tiempo ya que adentro

-lamento informarles que sus armaduras están muertas –Mu cerró los ojos -yo no puedo repararlas.

Y ante estas palabras los demás caballeros dorados se estremecieron porque estas noticias significaban que Saori no conseguiría los zafiros que tanto quería, y eso sólo podía significar soportar el mal humor de la caprichosa diosa de la sabiduría.

Los caballeros parecieron entrar en pánico, no les gustaba para nada ver a su diosa furiosa, no cuando ellos están cerca y no es culpa de Seiya.

-No es posible Mu –Saga trataba de encontrar una solución –Debe haber alguna manera, tal vez con los zafiros

-Ni con todos los zafiros juntos podría arreglar una sola armadura –Y la mirada de Mu cambió completamente -A menos que...

Los caballeros contuvieron la respiración esperando las palabras del carnero.

-Necesitaré de su sangre.

El silencio de apoderó de la casa de Aries.

-Bueno ¿que esperas? –Afrodita se atrevió a hablar -comienza ya a desangrar a estos sujetos y termina de una vez.

Piscis caminó hacia la puerta para salir sin despedirse.

-No es tan simple –Mu agarró a Afrodita por el hombro -necesitaré de la sangre de ustedes también.

-¡¡QUE!! –Gritaron los caballeros dorados al mismo tiempo -¡¿Por quién nos tomas, por bancos de sangre?!

-¿Por qué tenemos que dar nuestra sangre para reparar sus armaduras? –Saga se cruzó de brazos.

-Tendría que bastar con la de ellos –Kanon imitó a su gemelo.

-Sí, pero de hacerlo morirían –Mu no iba ser vencido tan fácilmente -y ustedes saben el trabajo que le costó a Hilda para que volvieran a la vida, además de que le servirían las armaduras si ya no habría guerreros que las usen.

-Creo que tienes un punto ahí –Shaka abrió los ojos unos momentos y miró hacia la puerta -sin embargo eso de ser donante de sangre no va conmigo.

-Si tú eras el más interesado en ver como Mu arreglaba las armaduras –Shura se paró delante de Shaka bloqueándole el paso.

-Supongo que puedo vivir sin ese conocimiento –Shaka cerró los ojos nuevamente.

-Claro, porque te conviene –Milo le dijo a la reencarnación de Buda.

-Suponiendo que aceptáramos donar la sangre –Dokho tosió para aclarar su garganta -¿a cuanto crees que nos toca?

Mu sacó una calculadora de su bolsillo y luego de apretar unos cuantos botones habló.

-Yo creo que a dos litros por cabeza

-¡¡Tanto!!! –Gritaron los caballeros dorados.

-Me temo que yo también tengo reparos en cuanto a este método de arreglar las armaduras –Mime jaló la manga de Mu para llamar su atención –No soporto ver sangre.

-Sí, se descompone en cuanto ve una gota –Bud le explicó a Mu

-Es que Mime siempre ha sido delicado del estómago –Tholl también habló.

-No te había tomado en cuenta –Dijo Mu, quien sacó un metro para medir a Tholl y luego de volver a calcular dijo -Hice mal mis cálculos. Serán tres litros por cabeza.

Por un momento los caballeros callaron pero.

-¿Y por qué habríamos de ayudarte? –Saga habló -Seguro Saori se vengará contigo, no con nosotros.

-Te equivocas –Mu pensó en lo que iba a decir -Saori querrá saber por qué fallé, y me veré en la penosa necesidad de contarle la verdad.

-Eso quiere decir que nos acusarías ante Saori –Milo estaba sorprendido.

-Si no me ayudan si –Mu le dijo sin pena.

-Eso es chantaje Mu –Le reclamó Aioria

-Exacto –Mu respondió

-Al menos podrías arreglar nuestras cosas a cambio de ayudarte –Dokho trató de conseguir al menos alguna concesión.

-No creo que acabe con todo a menos que me ayude Kiki –Y por un momento a Mu se le ocurrió escarmentar de una vez a su travieso pupilo -¡Eso es! Kiki puede hacerlo.

-Disculpe maestro Mu –Kiki perdió su eterna sonrisa -Nunca he arreglado nada en mi vida, como se supone que voy a hacerlo ahora.

-Tienes que comenzar alguna vez –Le dijo Mu-Además ya de hablé de cómo tienes que unir tu Karma con el de los objetos, y te di libro para que leyeras sobre ese tema. Considéralo como una tarea.

Kiki recordó como ese día estaba distraído en clases y casi no entendió lo que Mu le decía, si al menos hubiera leído el libro, pero no lo hizo porque se fue a jugar con Seiya. En realidad lo único que Kiki había aprendido de todo era el asunto de utilizar sangre para reparar las armaduras como cuando Mu arregló las armaduras de Pegaso y del Dragón.

-Está bien maestro Mu, arreglaré las cosas de los otros caballeros –Disimuló una sonrisa aunque pensaba -si es que puedo¿Dónde se supone voy a conseguir sangre para arreglar tantos cacharros?

Pero cuando miró en dirección a los objetos amontonados vio a Seiya parado allí como si estuviera en su propio mundo ajeno a todas las conversaciones.

-¡Seiya me ayudará!


	5. Los chicos de bronce ayudarán

**Zafiros para Saori5**

-¿Con cuál armadura comenzarás? –Preguntó Sigfried.

-Ya que lo preguntas –Mu vio el rostro de Alfa Dubhe -Creo que con la tuya.

-Buena idea –Syd no desaprovechó la oportunidad -además Sigfried tiene que dar el ejemplo.

-Vamos, Sigfried –Alberich sacó su espada amatista -Si quieres yo te ayudo.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra tocarme –Sigfried se apartó de Alberich.

-No te preocupes, no estarás solo –Mu trató de tranquilizar al guerrero de Alfa -aquí mis queridos Saga y Kanon te darán una mano.

-¡QUE! –gritaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos del santuario -¿y tu nieve de limón?

-Piensen en sus compañeros –Mu trató de sonar convincente apelando a la camaradería -no se los pediría si hubiera otra forma. Además Saori...

-Si, ya sabemos –Kanon sabía que no tenía otro remedio -pero nos quedas debiendo una Mu.

-No pienses ni por un momento que esto se quedará así –Saga también amenazó.

-Para eso primero tendrán que encontrarme –Pensaba Mu con una sonrisa escondida –Ahora necesitamos silencio, para que me concentre en tan delicada operación. A ver Saga ¿Dónde quieres el corte?

-¿Me vas a cortar el brazo? –Saga se esconde detrás de su hermano.

-Vamos Saga, compórtate como un adulto –Decía Kanon que también estaba nervioso –Que van a decir los guerreros de Asgard.

-Me importa un cuerno lo que digan –Saga se fue corriendo a la otra habitación.

-Mejor así, allí podremos trabajar sin interrupciones –Dijo Mu –Lo bueno es que escogió una habitación sin puertas ni ventanas por donde escapar.

-No es por molestarte Mu –Dijo Camus al ver que el carnero se iba -¿Serías tan amable de sacarnos de aquí?

-Sí, Camus es muy frío y creo que voy a resfriarme si sigo tan cerca de él –Añadió Aioros.

-Si se ven muy cómodos ahí –Les dijo Aries sin detenerse -además los necesitaré para arreglar la armadura de Tholl.

Las mandibulas de Acuario y Sagitario caen hasta el piso.

-¿ya viste al sujeto y a su armadura? Mide como tres metros mínimo.

-Lo siento tengo trabajo que hacer –Mu los deja con su advertencia hecha.

Por otro lado los guerreros de Asgard también tienen sus reservas.

-¿Creen que sea absolutamente necesario lo de la sangre? –Mime preguntó temeroso -yo no quiero que me desangren.

-Pues en ese caso tendrás que buscar a un reemplazo –Alberich como siempre era muy directo –De lo contrario no arreglarán tu armadura.

-Siempre puedes pedirle a uno de los santos de bronce que te ayude –Bud le dijo en tono de broma.

-Si claro, lo harán encantados –Syd le siguió el juego.

-Es la mejor idea que he escuchado –Hagen chasqueó los dedos -de hecho le pediré a ese ganso, digo mi querido amigo Hyoga, que me ayude. Por cierto donde diablos está.

-Yo sí los vi –dijo Fenril sin dejar de morder la pelotita de goma -salieron hace un rato por esa puerta.

-buen chico –Bud le da unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza de Fenril -toma una galleta.

-¿vamos a ir detrás de los caballeros de bronce? –Preguntó Mime para confirmar su plan.

-Exacto.

-¿que esperamos? Ya quiero atrapar a Hyoga –Hagen se detuvo al notar que habían llamado la atención de los caballeros dorados -es decir para pedirle como un favor que me ayude un poco con unos mandados.

-y yo a Shiryu, con las mismas intenciones –Alberich le siguió la corriente -En seguida volvemos.

Syd, Bud, Alberich, Hagen y Mime, van en busca de los chicos de bronce. Por su parte los caballeros dorados tienen sus propias preocupaciones.

-¡Pst! Milo –Camus llamaba al escorpión -Milo, acércate.

-¿Qué quieres Camus? –se acercó el caballero de la octava casa.

-Necesito un favor.

-Mira Camus, no es que no quiera, pero sabes mejor que yo que si tú no tienes dinero, yo menos –Milo se puso las manos en los bolsillos y sacó pelusas de ahí –Sabes que si tuviera te prestaba con gusto, pero.

-Ya basta Milo, no pienso pedirte prestado, además todavía me debes, lo que quiero pedirte es que vayas por Hyoga.

-Pero Hyoga anda más quebrado que yo, no creo que tenga.

-¿Quieres callarte y escuchar de una vez? –Gritó Camus a quien lo estrecho de la situación hacía perder fácilmente la paciencia –Quiero que lo traigas para que ocupe mi lugar cuando Mu decida reparar la armadura de aquel gigante.

-Va a estar difícil que venga por las buenas.

-Entonces tráelo por las malas.

-¿Me das permiso de utilizar mi aguja escarlata con él?

-Haz lo que sea necesario –Sentenció Camus.

Milo se dio media vuelta para correr por Hyoga, pero Aioros que escuchaba la conversación lo detuvo

-Milo¿puedes decirle a Aioria que vigile a Seiya para que el tome mi lugar?

-Claro, se lo diré.

Y eso fue lo que hizo Milo le dijo a Aioria el plan de Camus y de Aioros para no tener que ser donantes de sangre, plan que no era complicado, pero parecía ser lo más sencillo y útil con tal de evitar derramamientos de sangre innecesarios, lástima esta conversación fue escuchada por otros santos dorados que estaban por ahí, y que pararon las orejas.

-Oye Afrodita –Shaka se aproximó -¿enserio quieres que Mu te quite tres litros de sangre?

-Nada más de pensarlo se me arruga la frente y eso no me gusta para nada –Piscis sacudía su cabeza -¿Conoces tú el remedio?

-Como supremo Buda que soy, tengo la respuesta a tus males, Afrodita, ven te contaré el plan.

Y Shaka le cuenta a Afrodita un plan similar al de Camus, con la variente de Shun por Hyoga. Justo en ese instante por allí estaba Dokho quien no pudo evitar escuchar, y pensó que él también podía hacer lo mismo con su estimado pupilo Shiryu. Sin embargo no fue al único que se ocurrió lo mismo, pues Shura tenía un plan similar, lo mismo que Máscara Mortal. Entonces todos los caballeros comenzaron a verse entre ellos de reojo y comenzaban a silbar, como para evitar sospechas.

Por su lado el Apendix de Mu también hacía sus propios planes.

-Seiya, mi amigo¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-el que quieras Kiki.

-Mi maestro Mu me dio como tarea arreglar las cosas de los caballeros dorados, pero no podré hacerlo sin la sangre de los caballeros de bronce.

Seiya lo miró y parpadeó un par de veces, y su mirada mostraba que todavía no comprendía nada de nada.

-Quiero que me ayudes a encontrarlos –Le dijo Kiki para no hacer sufrir al Pegaso.

-Está bien, vamos.

Seiya salió de la casa de Mu sin problemas porque para su fortuna Aioria estaba entretenido en una especie de concurso no declarado que se impuso entre los caballeros dorados, por ver quien silbaba más fuerte. Competencia que molestaba a más de uno, en este caso, Camus y Aioros.

-Aioria¿¡Quieres dejar de hacer ese infernal sonido y vigilar a Seiya que se escapa?! –Le gritó Sagitario.

-Ahora mismo lo traigo.

Y Aioria se fue corriendo detrás de Seiya, los demás caballeros al ver que Aioria salía a las carreras, se fueron detrás de él precipitadamente, dejando a Tholl, Fernil, Aldebaran, Camus y Aioros.

-¿A dónde se fueron todos? –Se preguntaba Tholl.

-No sé, la última vez que salieron así fue a la hora del desayuno -Le contestó Aldebaran, quien recordaba algunos hechos sucedidos más temprano, hechos que no están en este fic, y que incluyen a Saori, pero en la mente de Tauro las cosas siempre se asocian por la comida -¿crees que sea hora de comer?

-Debe ser eso.

-Que bueno porque me muero de hambre. Vamos a comer nosotros también.

-Buena idea¿A dónde?

-No sé, pero si encontramos a los caballeros que se fueron seguro nos dirán –Aldebaran sale de la casa de Aries.

-Vamos tras ellos. ¿Vienes Fernil.?

-Está bien.

-¿A dónde van todos? –se preguntó Camus.

-no nos dejen aquí solos¡¡¡regresen!!! –Grito Aioros

-----------------------------------------------

Abril de 2004 y modificado en julio de 2007


	6. La cacería

**Zafiros para Saori6**

El cisne Hyoga estaba muy tranquilo recostado a la sombra de un árbol, mientras que Shiryu, a su lado leía un libro, Ikki lanzaba piedritas a lo lejos, y Shun miraba preocupado hacia las casas de los santos dorados.

-¿No creen que debimos avisarle a Seiya? –Decía Shun mirando a lo lejos.

-¿para qué? –bufó Ikki -No creo que le pase nada, además ese es un problema entre los santos dorados y Saori, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en ello.

Pero en ese momento.

-¡¡¡Ahí están!!! –Alberich venía a la carrera seguido de los demás guerreros.

-Rápido, no dejen que se escapen –Vociferaba Hagen que trataba de atrapar a Hyoga

-¿Pero que les pasa? –El cisne se hizo el quite -¿De qué están hablando?

-Yo me encargo de Shun –Mime corría detrás de Andrómeda -ustedes de los otros.

-Entonces Shiryu es mío –Alberich lanzó un ataque contra el Dragón que lo esquivó con dificultad porque todavía estaba confundido.

-Alberich –Shiryu preguntó -¿Qué diablos les pasa?

-No creo que haya tiempo de preguntarles, corre –Fue la orden de Ikki, y como no hay que hacer enojar al fénix todos corrieron.

Los cuatro caballeros de bronce escaparon cada uno por su lado¿por qué lo hicieron?, bueno, no sabemos, tal vez no tenían ganas de pelear en ese momento o tal vez era porque no tenían las armaduras puestas, pero lo más probable era que no se detuvieron a reflexionar sobre esto.

Shiryu se fue hacia el coliseo del santuario y para cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar notó que Alberich ya no estaba corriendo detrás de él.

-Menos mal –El dragón se secaba la frente con el dorso de la mano -Parece que lo perdí.

-claro que no –Alberich se apareció delante de Shiryu -Coraza Amatis...

-¡¡¡Detente!!!! –Shura atacó al guerrero.

-Shura, gracias a Dios –Shiryu sintió un gran alivio.

-No lo toques –Mascara también intervino -¡¡¡Shiryu es nuestro!!!

-¿Como que nuestro?

-si yo lo vi primero –Protestó el guerrero de Megrez

-pero yo conozco a Shiryu desde antes –Objetó Shura.

-En ese caso me pertenece porque yo lo conocí antes que ustedes –Mascara de la Muerte no iba a quedarse atrás.

Entonces los tres se pusieron a Discutir entre ellos dejando a Shiryu con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

Por su parte el cisne tiene sus propios problemas

-Allí está Milo.

Hyoga corre todo lo que puede para ir con el santo de Escorpión.

-Milo, rápido tienes que ayudarme ¡Hagen me persigue!

-Rápido escóndete aquí.

Hyoga sin pensarlo dos veces salta al lugar que Milo le indicó para luego darse cuenta de que se metió en una especie de jaula cubierta por una sabana, de esas que usan los circos para transportar a los animales.

-Milo ¿Qué significa esto?

-Que sólo nos falta encontrar a Seiya –Aioria respondió en lugar de Milo –Y mejor te callas porque vinieron a buscarte.

-¿Dónde está ese ganso del ártico? –Hagen interrogó sin preámbulos.

-Se fue por allá –Milo tranquilamente le señaló un barranco.

-Si saltas seguro lo atrapas –Se burló Aioria.

-¿Por quien me tomas, por Seiya? –Hagen parecía ofendido –¿O ese palmípedo desplumado?

-Por lo menos yo no tengo ocho patas –Respondió Hyoga ofendido por los comentarios de Hagen.

-Ese es Hyoga –Hagen corrió para ver si estaba detrás de esa sábana, pero Aioria le hizo una zancadilla y Hagen cayó al precipicio.

-Siempre funciona –Dijo Leo satisfecho.

El y Milo se fueron corriendo arrastrando a Hyoga en la jaula.

En otra dirección encontramos a Mime.

-Regresa Shun, no te voy a hacer nada, sólo quiero que me prestes tres litros de sangre

-Ni loco que estuviera –Decía Shun entre dientes y sin detenerse.

Shun llegó hasta donde estaban las viviendas de las amazonas. Tocó la puerta de Shaina quien charlaba con June y Marin

-Shaina ayúdame, Mime quiere atraparme.

Shun puso cara de cachorro perdido y las chicas se conmovieron, especialmente June, quien imaginó que Mime era un guerrero terrible para poner a correr a Shun .Por eso decidieron esconderlo en casa de Shaina, pero primero lo disfrazaron de mujer por si pasaban revista. Naturalmente la revisión de a la casa de las amazonas no se hizo esperar.

-Hola chicas que me cuentan –Afrodita entró a casa de Shaina como si fuera su propia casa.

-¿No se supone que no entran hombres aquí? –Le preguntó Shun a June al oído.

-Es que ni Afrodita ni Misty cuentan –Le respondió igualemente en murmullos -No creen que haya peligro con ellos.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Afrodita saltó de su silla -veo que tienen una nueva compañera¿como te llamas linda?

-Me llamo Esmeralda -Dijo Shun con falsete muy mal disimulado.

-Niña te ves pálida –Afrodita examinó el rostro blanco de Shun -Tengo un poco de rubor que te puedo prestar.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Shun termina todo maquillado y arreglado.

-que linda estás Shaina se burlaba

-Podrías ganar un concurso de belleza –Marin le siguió la corriente mientras June sólo trataba de taparse la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Ahora si me disculpan –Afrodita también radiante se puso de pie -Shun y yo tenemos que irnos.

-¡¡¡qué¡¡¡Entonces sabías que era yo!!!

-Por supuesto. Ahora vienes por las buenas o por las malas.

-Primero tendrías que atraparme -Y dicho esto Shun despeinó a Afrodita y salió corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Atrápalo Shaka! –Afrodita Salió con el cabello desgreñado..

Pero Shaka no puede ver a Shun por ningún lado sólo ve a una rubia en un vestido rosa con flores corriendo.

-No lo veo por ninguna parte.

-¡Abre los ojos inútil!

-¿A quien llamas inútil? –Shaka se ofendió -¡¡¡afeminado!!!

Shaka y Afrodita discuten mientras Shun corre a toda velocidad con su vestido y su peluca.

Pero al mayor de los hermanos las cosas no le van mejor.

-Ya verán estos dichosos dioses guerreros cuando encuentre mi armadura –Corría Ikki sin mirar atrás –Donde diablos la colocaría Shun, es la última vez que le dejo que lleve mis cosas a la lavandería.

-Regresa Ikki –Corría Syd –No podrás escapar de nosotros.

-Pareces gallina en lugar de fénix –Bud le dio una estocada al orgullo de Ikki que fue el motivo para que su sangre hirviera y se detuviera en seco.

-A mí -el fénix pareció crecer para enfrentar a los gemelos -Nadie me llama gallina entienden.

Ikki enciende su cosmos y cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Syd, o era Bud, bueno a uno de los gemelos, aparecen Tholl y Aldebaran seguidos por Fernil.

-¡Ikki! –gritaban los dos y como sus aspectos no eran nada amigables Ikki tragó saliva. Una cosa es pelear con gemelos, pero otra muy distinta es pelear además con dos tipos que miden más de dos metros.

-Más vale que digan aquí corrió que aquí quedó.

Ikki se da media vuelta y emprende su rápida huída

-¿a donde va con tanta prisa? –Se preguntaba Aldebaran.

-Oye espera¡tenemos algo que preguntarte! –Tholl trataba de hacerse escuchar.

Pero a Ikki no le interesa para nada lo que puedan preguntarle, mejor no arriesgarse y seguir con la marcha.

El templo de Aries estaría de lo más tranquilo de no ser por Camus y Aioros que siguen atrapados entre la pared de cristal de Mu y la pared de mármol de la casa del carnero.

-Camus puedes irte más a la derecha –Se quejaba Aioros -Estás muy frío.

-Como si hubiera tanto espacio –Camus trataba de empujar a Sagitario -Mejor tu muévete a la izquierda que la gente empezará a hablar mal de nosotros.

-Además Milo se puede poner celoso –Se burló Aioros.

Mala idea, Sagitario vio como Camus estaba tratando de subir ambos brazos para realizar la ejecución Aurora. Tal vez lo hubiera logrado, pero en ese momento escucharon voces que venían de la habitación donde Mu reparaba la armadura de Sigfried.

-Con esto, ya quedó lista –Se escuchaba la voz de Mu.

-Escuchaste eso, Ya van a salir –Aioros evitó que Camus le lanzara su ataque -Tenemos que hacer algo para que no nos use de donadores de sangre.

-No se me ocurre nada –Dijo Camus que pareció olvidar por un momento su enojo -¿Tienes alguna idea?

-que tal si hacemos un hueco a la pared –Aioros dijo alegremente.

-No creo que sea buena idea –Camus dijo friamente -la pared de cristal de Mu es casi indestructible, y cualquier ataque es devuelto.

-Ya sé eso –Dijo Sagitario -Pero que tal la pared de mármol.

-Aioros eres un genio –Camus por un momento parecía contento -No entiendo como Seiya siendo también de Sagitario parece que carece de materia gris.

-Lo sé, yo también me lo he preguntado y nunca he hallado una respuesta coherente.

-Debemos darnos prisa, seguro Mu ya está a punto de salir ¿Estás listo? -Camus preparó su golpe -¡Rayo de aurora!

E inmediatamente la pared quedo congelada y fácil de romper, pero no fue lo único, porque Aioros ni tiempo tuvo de cubrirse y quedo todo escarchado.

-Lo hiciste adrede ¿Verdad? –Dijo tiritando Aioros -Por burlarme de ti y de Milo.

-No hay tiempo para eso creo que viene Mu.

Aioros y Camus salieron por el hueco que le hicieron a la pared de Mu, quien parecía más calmado y satisfecho luego de realizar el primer trabajo.

-Ven que no era tan terrible como creían.

-Podrías habernos cerrado la herida –dijeron al mismo tiempo Saga y Kanon que lucía cada uno una venda en el brazo.

-¿Para que? –Preguntó Mu -Se supone que ustedes pueden solos. Los caballeros dorados tenemos poderes curativos, al menos eso dicen.

-La verdad que nunca aprendí esa parte, ese examen lo pasó Kanon por mí.

-Yo no pasé ningún examen –Kanon miraba extrañado a Saga -Contaba con que tú lo pasaras por mí.

-Si ninguno de ustedes pasó ese examen ¿Cómo se convirtieron en caballeros? –Preguntó Sigfried luciendo también otra venda en el brazo.

-Yo no me explico –Dijo Saga encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ni yo –Kanon hizo lo mismo -Pero para que darle más vueltas al asunto.

En ese momento Mu se quedó petrificado en su lugar y después su semblante cambió, Sigfried hasta pudo jurar haber visto cambiar el color violeta de los ojos de Aries en un rojo parecido al de Saga cuando se vuelve malo.

-¡¡MI PARED!!! PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ!!! AHORA MISMO VOY POR ELLOS Y DE ESTA NO SE SALVAN!!!

Mu salió corriendo de su casa, pues tan enfadado estaba por el hueco que Camus y Aioros le hicieron a su casa que se olvidó que el podía teletrasnportarse hasta donde estaban ellos.

-¿A donde va y donde están los demás? –Preguntaba Sigfried al ver la extraña reacción de Aries.

Pero los gemelos son más suspicaces y conocen mejor a los caballeros dorados.

-Creo saber donde están –Saga dijo Arqueando una ceja.

-Seguro se escaparon porque no querían que Mu les quite tres litros de sangre de encima –Kanon habló por su hermano.

-Lo mismo deben haber pensado los otros dioses guerreros –Sigfried frunció el ceño y miró a los gemelos -Ayudaremos a Mu a encontrarlos.

-Puedes contar con ello –Saga estrechó la mano de Sigfried como si hubieran sellado un pacto.

Y los gemelos y Sigfried se fueron corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Mu.


	7. La cacería II

**Zafiros para Saori7**

En otro lugar del santuario Milo y Aioria empujando su jaula, iban en busca de su segunda presa, cuando de pronto apareció un poco común Mu furioso, detrás de él Saga, Kanon y Sigfried un poco más atrás trataban de darle alcance.

-Milo –Mu tomó a Milo de las solapas -¿No has visto a ese cretino de tu amigo?

-¿Cuál amigo cretino? yo solo tengo por amigo a Camus... ¡¡Oye!!

-De ese amigo hablamos –Saga dijo cuando llegó al lugar -es que se nos perdió¿tú no lo viste por allí?

-No, yo estuve en otras cosas –Milo sacudía su cabeza y puso cara de angelito.

-Y tú Aioria –Kanon siguió interrogando -¿No viste a tu inútil hermano?

-Creí que el del hermano inútil era Saga –Dijo Aioria burlándose.

-Los dioses guerreros –La preocupación de Sigfried sí era sincera -¿Por si acaso no vieron a alguno de ellos?

-Sólo vimos a Hagen que llegó como caído del cielo –Aioria le contó.

-Trataba de averiguar algo pero no pudimos escuchar que –Milo añadió.

-Yo creo que a esta hora ya debió llegar al fondo de la cuestión –Aioria trataba de sonar serio pero era mal actor.

-Creo que ustedes están mintiendo –Mu les recriminó por las burlas.

-¡¡¡Milo Sácame de aquí!!! –Se escuchó el grito de Hyoga detrás de las sábanas que cubrían la jaula.

-¿No era es esa la voz de Hyoga? –Sigfried trató de acercarse a la jaula.

-Es él –Dijo Milo –Pero no están buscando a Hyoga.

-Tienes razón –Dijo Saga –Pero eres el mejor amigo del congelador y el gato callejero es el hermano del medio caballo.

-Regístranos si quieres –Le dijo Aioria con una actitud muy campechana.

Mu destapó la sábana y sólo vio al cisne que no tardó mucho en poner cara de cachorro en perrera con ojos vidriosos y todo.

-No están aquí, tendré que seguir buscando –Refunfuñó Mu –Si los ven me avisan para venir por ellos.

Mu se fue corriendo en busca de Camus y Aioros

-¡¡¡No me dejes aquí Mu!!! –Hyoga gritó pero el carnero ni le hizo caso.

-Ya cállate Hyoga –Lo reprendió Aioria -Cualquiera diría que te obligamos.

-Piensa en Camus, tu querido maestro –Milo le recordaba.

-¿Ustedes encerraron a Hyoga en esa jaula? –Preguntó Saga -¿Para que?

-Que tonto –Se burló Kanon -como si no pudiera salir de allí él solo.

-No puede –Milo le contó alegre su plan -Los barrotes tiene alta tensión y si intenta congelarlos sufrirá una descarga de muchos voltios.

Los gemelos pusieron una mirada incrédula, pero pronto se les ocurrió otro plan.

-Milo ¿Podrías prestarnos tu jaula? –Kanon dijo amablemente.

-¿Para qué? la necesito para llevar a Hyoga.

-También debemos encontrar a Seiya –Aioria le recordó.

-Precisamente, les ayudaremos a encontrarlo –Saga sonaba convincente -Si ustedes nos ayudan con los demás caballeros de oro

-También apreciaré que me ayuden a encontrar al resto de los guerreros de Asgard –Sigfried dijo -A Hilda no le gustará nada que se hayan escapado.

Con todo, Milo y Aioria son caballeros nobles, y cuando se les presenta la oportunidad de ayudar, ayudan, así sea sólo para armar jaleo entre sus colegas caballeros.

-Aceptamos ayudarles –dijeron Milo y Aioria.

Los cinco fueron en busca de más caballeros, tarea sencilla porque los encontraron justo por el anfiteatro peleando entre ellos con un Shiryu de espectador, porque de tanto juntarse con Seiya ya se le había pegado lo lento y no sabía que corría peligro allí, pero alguien más lo observaba.

-Shiryu, ven necesito que me hagas un favor –Dokho se presentó muy preocupado.

-Antiguo maestro¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-En primer lugar deja de llamarme antiguo maestro, ni que tuvieras un maestro

nuevo –Dokho se molestó -En segundo lugar quiero que veas si mis zapatos están desamarrados.

-No entiendo maestro –Shiryu se agachó para ver los zapatos de Dokho y su extraña petición -Sus zapatos no tienen cordeles para amarrar...

Pero Shiryu no tuvo tiempo de decir más porque recibió un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Dokho.

-Incauto ja ja ja –Reía Dokho cargando al dragón sobre su hombro -Ahora al templo de Aries.

Dokho se fue sigilosamente del lugar, los otros tan ocupados estaban que ni cuenta se dieron de que les robaron la presa, entonces llegó Saga y ve el triste espectáculo, sólo se limitó a agitar la cabeza en desaprobación.

-Lamento que tengas que ver esto Sigfried –Trató de disculparse con el extranjero.

-¡¡SAORI VIENE!!! –Gritó Saga –¡¡¡RÁPIDO ESCONDANSE!!!

Los caballeros ante estas palabras corrieron despavoridos en círculos por no saber que hacer.

-¡¡Por aquí!! –Milo les ofreció un refugio -¡¡¡Saori no los buscará aquí!!!

Y muy obedientes le hicieron caso y fueron a hacerle compañía el caballero del cisne que ya estaba cansado de gritar que lo sacaran de ahí.

-¡¡Oye!!! –Se quejó Mascara -¡¡Esto es una jaula!!

-Que perspicaz eres –Se burló Saga.

-¿Por qué nos encierras? –Shura protestó -No hicimos nada.

-Exactamente –Kanon le dijo -Necesitamos que hagan algo.

-¿Yo que tengo que ver en esto Sigfried? –Alberich trató de librarse

-Mucho me temo –Sigfried le respondió sacudiendo la cabeza.

Los caballeros se pusieron a protestar dentro de la jaula no sin antes haber recibido la advertencia de Aioria de la descarga eléctrica por si acaso intentaban algo.

Los cinco siguieron su recorrido hasta que encontraron a Shun corriendo despavorido, levantándose la falda un poco para no tropezar con ella.

Milo utilizó su técnica de restricción para inmovilizarla y pedirle una cita

-¡¡Hola preciosa!!! -Saludó Milo levantando las cejas.

-¿Por qué la prisa linda? –Aioria se paró a lado de Shun.

-Milo déjame, Shaka, Afrodita y Mime me persiguen –Shun se retorcía para zafarse.

-¡¡¡SHAKA, AFRODITA Y MIME!!!! –todos los caballeros exclamaron sorprendidos.

-Así que Shaka ya no quiere ser el santo de la virgen –Murmuró Milo.

-Y parece que finalmente Afrodita se va reformando –Comentó Saga.

-Pensé que Mime sólo estaba interesado en su lira –Sigfried les dijo –Parece que ahora tiene otros pasatiempos.

¿Por qué serán chismosos los hombres? Eso no importa, justo ahora llegaron Shaka Mime y Afrodita.

-Milo atrapó a Shun –Afrodita se aproximó con una gran sonrisa.

-Al menos hizo algo bueno en su vida –Shaka vino a agradecer el gesto –Es bueno tener amigos así.

Pero los amigos así, lo que primero que hicieron fue caerles a golpes para encerrarlos luego en la jaula antes de que pudieran defenderse.

-Con eso tienen los pervertidos –Dijo Saga sacudiéndose las manos como si nunca hubiera cometido un acto similar -¿Tú quien eres, preciosa?, te veo cara conocida

-¿No nos habíamos visto antes? –Kanon apartó a su gemelo de un empujón.

-Déjenme ir –Los ojos de Shun comenzaron a humedecerse, señal clara de que el llanto vendría.

-¡¡Ya ven, la hicieron llorar!! No te preocupes muñeca, aquí está Milo

-Como si quisiera algo contigo, estando yo aquí –Aioria se puso en plan competitivo –Yo soy el galán del Santuario.

-¡¡¡Soy Shun caballero de Andrómeda!!! –Les gritó Shun. Todos los caballeros incluidos los de la jaula se les cayó la mandíbula hasta el piso.

-¡Esta broma de mal gusto no te la perdonamos Shun! –Saga se aproximó a Shun amenazadoramente.

-¡Engañarnos de esa forma! –Kanon hizo lo mismo.

-No se juega con los sentimientos de las personas así Shun –Milo estaba muy enfadado.

-Especialmente MIS sentimientos –Aioria era el más ofendido de todos.

De tan molestos que estaban los caballeros dorados con Shun que decidieron encerrarlo a él también en la jaula con los otros.

-¿Por qué me hacen esto, yo que culpa tengo? –Shun comenzó a llorar dentro de la jaula.

-Ya no llores que se te va a correr la máscara para pestañas –Afrodita la alcanzó un pañuelo desechable.

-¿Cuantos tenemos Milo? –Saga volviendo a los negocios preguntó.

-Cuatro caballeros de oro, dos de bronce y dos dioses guerreros –Milo sacaba las cuentas con sus dedos.

-Todavía no completamos la cuota –Saga dijo con la mano en la barbilla..

-Hay que encontrar Dokho, Hagen, Aldebaran, Tholl, Ikki, Shiryu, Seiya, Syd y Bud –Kanon imitó a Saga.

-No te olvides de Camus –Milo les hizo recuerdo –Debemos avisarle para que ya no se marche del santuario a Siberia..

-No te olvides de Aioros -Aioria dijo –Me tiene que devolver un dinero que le presté el pasado martes. No me imagino a donde pudo haber ido.

Pero Camus y Aioros no están muy lejos, están escondidos cerca del acantilado donde Seiya hacía sus entrenamientos (de caída libre sin paracaídas) con Marin.

-Date prisa Aioros –Camus corría velozmente -o Mu nos va a encontrar.

Pero Aioros por respuesta sólo estornudaba.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!

-Que quieres –Le reclamó Aioros –Si después del baño de hielo que me diste será un milagro si no agarro una neumonía.

-Silencio, creo que viene alguien –Camus calló a Sagitario.

Y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Seiya y Kiki que llevaban los cacharros averiados de los dorados en una carretilla.

-Lo que nos faltaban el caballito alado y el sobrino ilegítimo de Mu.

-Cállate que te va a escuchar –Aioros buscaba el mejor lugar para esconderse.

-Hola amigos –Seiya les saludó -¿no han visto a los otros caballeros de bronce?

-Sí, los vimos hace un rato –Aioros señaló el precipicio -se fueron por allí

-gracias, ahora mismo voy por ellos.

-Yo te ayudo a bajar –Camus puso una capa de hielo debajo de los pies de Seiya, provocando que el Pegaso resbalara sin control rumbo hacía aquel acantilado.

-¡Que haces! –Hagen estaba a punto de llegar a la cima -¡¡¡quítate!!!!

Hagen Y Seiya cayeron en el fondo.

-No puedes encontrar otra mejor manera de bajar –Le reclamaba Hagen.

-No.

-Seiya ¿¿están allí los caballeros de Bronce?? –Preguntó Kiki desde arriba.


	8. La jaula de oro

**Zafiros para Saori8**

-¡Regresa Ikki!- Tauro corría detrás del Fénix con sonoros pasos -Sólo queremos preguntarte algo.

-No creo que vaya a hacerlo, mejor lo detenemos nosotros –Tholl , que venía detrás de Aldebaran detuvo la carrera.

-¿Como?

-Así.

Y sin decir más Tholl tomó la piedra más grande que encontró y la lanzó directamente sobre Ikki, que tarde reaccionó y no pudo evitar ser aplastado.

Mirando sus obra, Tholl, Aldebaran y Fernil corrieron hasta Ikki.

-Háblanos Ikki – Aldebaran sacudió a Ikki tomándolo por la camiseta -Dinos donde se sirve el almuerzo.

-¡¡¡Qué hicieron!!! –Gritó Syd muy enojado al ver como maltrataban a su donante de sangre.

-Ya lo descompusieron –Bud estaba igualmente furioso -Capaz ya ni sirve para donante.

-Aioros sabe como reanimar a la gente desmayada –Dijo en su descargo Tauro -Veamos que era lo que hacía.

Pero la mente de Aldebaran era como una máquina antigua a la que le faltaba el aceite.

-Yo sé que podemos hacer –Fenril tuvo una idea -Podemos buscar a ese tal Arroyos para que nos diga como reanimar a Ikki.

-Es Aioros –Corrigió Aldebaran -Además ¿como lo vamos a hacer?

-Pelusa puede olfatear su rastro.

-Buena idea pequeño, vamos.

Y los tres se fueron corriendo detrás de Pelusa para encontrar a Aioros, dejando atrás al malogrado Ikki y unos desconcertados Syd y Bud.

-Que no se supone que Aioros es el que está en calidad de prisionero en la casa de

Mu –Bud se rascaba la cabeza.

-Déjalos, así no estorban, vamos llevarnos a Ikki –Syd comenzó a arrastrar a Ikki por los brazos.

Tal vez era demasiada suerte para los gemelos de Asgard, tal vez era sólo la calma antes de la tormenta, porque muy cerca de allí.

-¡Oigan ustedes cuatro no pueden hacernos esto, nos oyen! –Shaka gritaba agarrando los barrotes del a jaula.

-Ya pudimos –Le respondieron Saga y Kanon en coro.

-¡Sigfried sácanos de aquí! –Alberich también estaba molesto con Alpha Dhubbe.

-No tenemos nada que ver en las peleas de estos lunáticos –Mime también se quejaba.

-Es mejor que los tenga allí donde pueda vigilarlos, si Hilda se entera de que estaban armando jaleo, no creo que nadie se salve del castigo –Sigfried era tan considerado con sus compañeros -ahora díganme donde están los otros.

-Cómo vamos a saber –Mime le respondió -Estaban persiguiendo a los otros caballeros de bronce.

-Eso era lo que me temía –Sigfried sacudió su cabeza y pensó que si Mime estaba armando jaleo, no quería ni imaginarse lo que estarían haciendo los otros guerreros, especialmente Syd y Bud, que solían meterse en problemas por partida doble.

-Doble –Dijo Saga –allá veo doble.

-¿Sigfried aquellos dos no son tuyos? –Kanon señaló hacia los gemelos que trotaban con Ikki a cuestas.

-Vamos a averiguar –Dijo saga -¿Nos permites esta?

-Faltaba más.

Aquello era todo lo que necesitaban los caballeros de Géminis para que dieran rienda suelta a sus habilidades más preciadas, que no eran otras que la molestar a gente inocente y otra no tanto.

-¡Explosión de Galaxias! –Y eso fue lo último que escucharon antes de dejar caer al fénix sobre el duro suelo griego, para luego ser colocados los tres dentro de la jaula, Syd y Bud por castigo e Ikki para no dejarlo tirado, porque atraería a los buitres.

-Ikki hermano –Sacudía Shun al Fénix -¿que fue lo que te hicieron?

-¿Esmeralda? –alcanzó a decir antes de volver a caer inconsciente empujando a Máscara de la Muerte.

-¡Apártate que no puedo moverme! –Empujó a Ikki hacia Afrodita.

-¡Ay! Que me despeinan –Afrodita se quejó y trató de sujetar su cabello con una redecilla -Este lugar va quedando estrecho.

-No se quejen que todavía faltan Aldebaran y Tholl –Saga disfrutaba torturar a sus compañeros.

-¡¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!! –Gritaron todos los prisioneros.

Por cierto que Mu corriendo se acordó que podía teletransportarse así que buscó el cosmo de Camus, y al encontrarlo se materializó, aunque Camus no estaba solo. Junto a él estaba el hielo que usó con Seiya, hielo que también hizo deslizar al carnero hacia el barranco.

Para suerte de Aries, Hagen ya estaba por alcanzar la cima, seguido de Seiya.

-¿Qué haces? –Gritó Hagen -¡Quítate!

Y así es como los tres finalizaron otra vez en el fondo y sin poder salir todavía.

-Son una vergüenza como escaladores en el santuario –Se quejaba Hagen – ¿Que no conocen la ley de la gravedad?

-Por suerte Seiya amortiguó tu caída –Le dijo Mu sacudiendo su ropa.

Camus, Aioros y Kiki veían el espectáculo desde arriba.

-Ahora si se va a enojar Mu –Dijo Aioros –Gracias a tu bromita.

-Lo que comprueba que los caballeros cuyo signo tienen pesuñas son malos escaladores –Dijo Camus.

-Sabes que no me gusta cuando te pones a filosofar –Se molestó Aioros –Mejor nos vamos antes de que Mu se acuerde para que vino.

-Tienes razón, mejor nos alejamos de este sitio –Dijo Camus luego se volvió hacia Aioros –Hyoga lo hizo si te preguntan.

-¿el piso de hielo? –Preguntó Aioros.

-Eso, y el hueco en la pared y todo lo demás.

Aiorios se fue corriendo con Camus, preguntándose el porque le habrían asignado dos alumnos a alguien tan irresponsable como Camus. Kiki por su parte los miraba detenidamente pero cuando se echaron a correr los siguió porque presentía que Mu estaría de tan mal humor que no perdonaría el que su Aprendiz no hubiera acabado la tarea.

Mientras Dokho escapaba con su presa a cuestas, hasta que se encontró con Marin, Shaina y June.

-Antiguo maestro –Marin le preguntó -¿que le pasó a Shiryu?

-Fue atacado a traición –Respondió Dokho, quien nunca mentía.

-Seguro fueron esos malvado guerreros de Asgard –Shaina sacó sus propias conclusiones.

-¿No cree que le hicieron algo mi querido Shun? –June se preocupó por Andrómeda.

-No lo sé –Dokho se mostró preocupado -El loco que le hizo esto a Shiryu todavía anda suelto.

-Entonces mi Shun corre peligro –El rostro de June mostraba sincera preocupación –Tenemos que protegerlo.

Sin decir más y sin dar lugar a réplicas June toma a las otras dos amazonas de la mano y las arrastra en busca del caballero de bronce.

-¡¡jo jo jo!! -Celebraba Dokho su astucia -Ahora puedo seguir.

Y así mientras los caballeros se dedicaban a perseguirse los unos a los otros, al templo de Saori llegó una visita inesperada.

-Atena –entró a la habitación Hilda, casi con disnea -¿Por qué diablos no colocas un ascensor en tu templo?

-¡Hilda! que gusto verte –Saludó Saori -¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Con mucho esfuerzo, te lo aseguro –Hilda tomó asiento y con la mano en el pecho por el esfuerzo habló -No sé para que tienes tantos caballeros si esas gradas desanimarían a cualquiera de invadir el santuario.

-Eso ya lo sé –Dijo Resplandeciente Saori -A propósito ¿ya terminaron con la reparación de las armaduras?

-Eso era lo que venía a preguntarte. Tú deberías saber.

-Pero tú pasaste por la primera casa, ahí están arreglándolas.

-No me encontré caballero alguno en todo el trayecto.

-Esos irresponsables, se escaparon –El semblante de Saori cambió y luego sin darse cuenta pensó en voz alta –Seguro se fueron de juerga y se llevaron a Mu antes de que terminara con su trabajo. Probablemente ya están en la cantina del pueblo más ebrios que una cuba.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-No, nada, me disculpas un momento.

Saori salió de la habitación y buscó a Shion.

-Shion quiero que vayas a la cantina del pueblo.

-¿A la cantina del pueblo? –Preguntó Shion –Si quiere le invito un poco de mi vino.

-Yo no quiero bebidas, quiero que traigas a los caballeros dorados, no está ninguno en su casa.

-¡Los caballeros no están!, eso es inaudito, un abuso, un escándalo, ahora mismo los traigo –Shion era buen actor y convenció a Saori.

-Yo no quiero a los caballeros dorados, quiero a Mu, le encargué una misión y no la ha cumplido.

-Que arregle las armaduras de Odín –Dijo Shion que ya estaba enterado de todo, por algo es el patriarca –Ya mismo lo traigo y de paso me entero el porque no hay caballeros en su puesto del deber.

-Una cosa más Shion –Dijo Saori –Hilda no debe enterarse de nada, seguro le iría con el chisme a Julian Solo y a Abel, y se estarían burlando de mí, la Diosa de la sabiduría.

-En ese caso sería la Diosa de las Habladurías.

-¿Qué decías Shion?

-Que ya me voy, adiós.

Shion se desmaterializó delante de Saori. Ella por su parte cambió semblante y con la cara más hipócrita que tenía fue con Hilda de Polarís.

-¿te puedo ofrecer una taza de té?

-bueno, si con eso recupero el aliento.

Shion se materializó en la casa de Aries, que como ya se sabe estaba vacía y con un hueco enorme en la pared.

Extrañado observó y comenzó percibir gran inquietud en todos los cosmos de los demás caballeros. Shion se teletransportó al lugar donde percibía la mayor cantidad de cosmos, lugar que no era otro que la jaula de oro, o mejor dicho la jaula que contenía a los caballeros de oro, guerreros de Asgard, y caballeros de bronce, entre los especimenes exhibidos.

Saga y compañía ni cuenta se dieron de la llegada del patriarca al estar ocupados acechando a otro incauto caballero que rondaba las proximidades.

-Vamos Aioros, creo que Mu se acerca –el sexto sentido de Camus le avisaba que el peligro estaba cerca.

A hurtadillas caminaban Acuario, Sagitario y Kiki para no ser vistos.

Pero Camus chocó contra Shion.

-gran Maestro –Camus tragó saliva -¿qué hace aquí?

-Eso es lo que debería preguntarles a ustedes –Dijo Shion colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Camus y Aioros.

-¡Los tiene! –Saga salió de su escondite.

-No sabía que se habían perdido, aunque yo buscaba a otro caballero –Dijo Shion extrañado -¿Han visto a Mu?

-No –Dijo elocuente Camus.

-Ni queremos verlo –Aioros fue más explícito -anda un poco enfadadillo con nosotros.

-Y conmigo –Kiki se acercó al Patriarca.

-Le habrán hecho algo –Le dijo a Kiki agachándose a su altura -Sin embargo me recuerdas a Mu cuando era mi alumno siempre me daba problemas, creo que era aun más travieso que Kiki.

-¡Ja! Ahora Mu es todo seriedad –Saga se burló.

-Quien lo diría- Kanon hizo lo mismo.

-Parece que ustedes estaban ocupados –Dijo Shion mirando la jaula. Que venían empujando Milo y Aioria.

-Sólo tratábamos de ayudar a Mu –Saga le explicó.

-Usted sabe, en estos días es muy difícil encontrar donantes de sangre –Kanon acotó.

-Entiendo –Shion señaló hacia los guerreros de Asgard -Y ellos ¿Qué tienen que ver?

-Créame que es la mejor manera de tenerlos –Le dijo Sigfried.

-Tu armadura ya fue reparada ¿verdad? –Shion se volvió hacia el guerrero de Alpha

-Fue gracias a Saga y Kanon, pero me temo que es la única que fue reparada.

-Entonces los demás caballeros todavía no ayudaron. Bien creo que eso puede solucionarse.

Shion con sus poderes telepáticos sin mucho esfuerzo encerró en la jaula a Camus, Milo, Aioros y Aioria. Y como precaución colocó una pared de cristal alrededor de la jaula.

-Con eso será suficiente.

-¿por qué hizo eso Gran Maestro? –Preguntó Milo dentro de la jaula.

-No puedo permitir más demoras, es sólo para asegurarme de que ninguno de ustedes escape.

-Pero no era necesaria la pared de cristal –Le explicó Aioria -Si utilizamos nuestros poderes contra los barrotes la jaula descargará una gran corriente eléctrica.

-Mi querido Aioria, para que eso funcione tenían que tener algún tipo de generador de energía.

-quiere decir que pudimos haber escapado en cualquier momento Shaka lanzó una fea mirada a Milo y a Aioria.

-¡No me digan que creyeron que Milo y Aioria eran unos genios de la electricidad! –Saga luchaba por contener la risa.

-Ni siquiera son capaces de cambiar una bombilla eléctrica –Kanon comenzó a reír.

-¡¡Que tontos!! –Estalló la risa de Sigfried.

Shion, Saga, Kanon y Kiki técnicamente se revolcaron en el piso por las carcajadas ante la mirada atónita de los caballeros.

-Bueno vamos a reparar las armaduras de los dioses guerreros –Dijo Shion recobrando la compostura.

-Todavía no encontramos a varios caballeros –Dijo Sigfried.

-Cuanto más pronto arreglemos las que tenemos, más pronto podremos ir a cazar, digo, a buscar a los demás –Shion sentenció.

-¡Está bien! –Dijeron en coro Kanon, Saga y Sigfried.


	9. Mu es el responsable

**Zafiros para Saori 9**

En el fondo del barranco, Hagen polvoriento sacudía inútilmente su atuendo que ya había tomado una tonalidad marrón por la tierra de Grecia.

-¿Es la Caída libre sin paracaídas el deporte popular aquí? Es la segunda vez que me toman por pino de bowling.

-Fue culpa de ese condenado refrigerador francés –Refunfuñaba Mu –Voy a hacer una guillotina con su armadura y cuando lo agarré lo mandaré a la Bastilla.

Mu se dirigió hacia la pared de piedra y mirando hacia arriba esperaba que los responsables todavía estén a su alcance.

-Espera –Hagen detuvo a Aries bruscamente –No pensarás dejarme aquí. Después de todo tú me empujaste.

-Sí Mu, no puedes abandonarnos de esta manera –interrumpió el Pegaso.

-Eres tú –Dijo Mu mirando al maltrecho caballero de bronce –Es prudente dejarte aquí donde no puedes caer más bajo. Por lo menos no podrías atinarme si te caes en este lugar.

-Si lo dices por lo de esta mañana es Ikki el que tiene buena puntería.

-Así que así juegan aquí, se lanzan caballeros los unos a los otros –Hagen comentó.

-No es cierto, lo que pasa es que Mu siempre está en los lugares donde tengo que realizar mis aterrizajes forzosos.

-No sé como lo haces Seiya pero siempre consigues sacarme de mis casillas –Mu mordió una de sus mangas para no perder el control, mala idea él estaba también cubierto de tierra.

-Mira, haremos un trato si me sacas de aquí te prometo que te ayudaré a encontrar al maestro del ganso y al otro sujeto que buscas –Propuso Hagen.

-Puedo arreglármelas perfectamente sin ustedes estorbando –Mu declinó la oferta.

-Entonces te prometo vigilar a Seiya para que no estorbe.

-Suena interesante –Mu se puso pensativo -Trato hecho, pero recuerda tienes que evitar a toda costa que al Pegaso se le ocurra alguna iniciativa que le haga levantar el vuelo.

-¡Trato hecho! –Hagen le extendió la mano a Mu.

-¡Trato hecho! –Seiya también hizo lo mismo.

-El trato no es contigo –Le dijo Mu.

-Yo los oí clarito que hablaban de mí.

-Mejor cállate y deja que salgamos de este barranco –Mu se concentro, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando se ha estado en estado de desasosiego por casi todo el día. Finalmente logró teletransportarse a sí mismo, a Hagen y Seiya hasta la cima del acantilado.

-Vamos no deben andar lejos –Dijo Mu –siento una perturbación en los cosmos de los caballeros.

Por supuesto que la siente, de hecho un poco más lejos una extraña caravana se dirige a la casa de Aries.

-Creo que no fue buena idea encerrar también a Milo y a Aioria –Saga jalaba la carreta sudando.

-Deberían ponerse a dieta –Kanon se secaba la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-Si nos sacas de aquí te juro que les ayudamos a empujar –Camus estaba preocupado al ver la dirección que tomaban sus captores.

-Sólo Shion puede sacarlos de allí. Puso una pared de cristal para evitar que te escapes.

Kanon dirigió su mirada hacia el gran maestro, quien cargada a Kiki sobre sus hombros.

-Vamos no se retrasen, tenemos que ir a la casa de Mu.

-¿Por qué a la casa de Mu? –Preguntó Sigfried que también arrastraba la carreta.

-Porque es la que está más cerca, pero si quieren podemos ir hasta el templo de Saori

-¡¡¡NO!!! –Gritaron los gemelos y Alpha Dubhe

En ese momento se apareció Dokho con Shiryu a cuestas.

-Dokho viejo amigo ¿Por qué cargas a Shiryu?

-Mi pobre pupilo fue atacado –Dijo Dokho con su costumbre de decir siempre la verdad.

-Atacado mis polainas –Le gritó Shura –Te vi cuando lo golpeaste en la cabeza para llevarlo con Mu y te reemplace como donador de sangre.

-¿Es eso verdad? –Shion preguntó a Dokho que asintió con la cabeza pero luego la sacudió -En ese caso me temo que tendré que hacer esto.

Dokho fue teletransportado con Shiryu dentro de la jaula de Milo.

-¡Shion como fuiste capaz!

-Sólo cumplo órdenes superiores Dokho, lo sabes bien.

El gran maestro y los demás caballeros llegaron a la casa de Mu, para comenzar las reparaciones cuando llegaron también Aldebaran, Tholl y Fernil.

-Allí están los caballeros, te dije que Pelusa podría encontrarlos –Fenril acarició la cabeza de su lobo –Lindo cachorrito.

-No era necesario dar semejante vuelta para volver al punto de partida –Tholl observó.

-¿Ahora podría alguien decirnos donde está la comida? –Preguntó Aldebaran

-Te equivocaste Aldebaran, no hay comida aquí –Le explicó Shion -Estamos reunidos para arreglar las armaduras sagradas.

Camus casi sintió como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

-No pensará utilizarnos para reparar la armadura de Tholl¿verdad gran Maestro?

-Veo que la idea no te agrada mucho Camus –Shion pudo percibir el verdadero miedo en el caballero dorado -te diré lo que haremos, arreglaremos las armaduras en orden alfabético.

Entonces se siguió este orden, primero arreglaron la armadura de Alberich y ayudaron Afrodita y Aioros. Después Bud, Aioria y Aldebaran. Seguidos de Fernil, Camus y Dokho. Mime, MM y Milo. Syd, Shaka y Shura. Y con eso se completaba la cuota de los dorados exceptuando a Mu que todavía no aparecía, por lo que para reparar la armadura de Tholl se tuvo que echar mano de los chicos de bronce, por lo que Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki ayudaron también. Ikki y Shiryu ni cuenta se dieron porque seguían inconsciente por la pedrada que le propinó Tholl y por el golpe de Dokho. Al final de cuentas las cosas salieron como Camus las había planeado en un principio, al igual que a Dokho.

Ahora bien, Mu todavía no aparecía¿Por qué? Porque cuando Shion estaba reparando las armaduras sucedió algo imprevisto.

-Gran maestro perdone que lo interrumpa –Kiki jalaba la túnica del Patriarca -¿Puede usted ayudarme con una tarea que me dio el señor Mu?

-Por supuesto Kiki¿De que se trata?

-Yo le explicaré, enseguida vuelvo.

Kiki se teletransportó al lugar donde había dejado la carretilla con las cosas de los caballeros dorados cuando de repente sintió una mano en su espalda.

-¡Ahh¡Auxilio! –Exclamó el Apendix

-Tranquilo Kiki, somos nosotras –Fue tranquilizado por Shaina -cualquiera diría que viste a un fantasma.

-Casi, es que tengo miedo de que me encuentre.

-¿Quién Kiki? –Preguntó June.

-Mi maestro Mu –explicó Kiki -Está muy enojado con todo el mundo. Con Aioros, con Camus, conmigo…

-Seguro fue Mu el que atacó a Shiryu –Marin sacó sus propias conclusiones.

-seguro quiere atacar a mi Shun también –June ya estaba divagando.

-Y todavía quiere atacar a un niño como Kiki –Shaina se molestó -Ya verá ese Mu cuando lo encontremos.

Y como caído del cielo, llega Mu con Hagen y Seiya, al instante que Kiki desapareció porque no quería encontrarse con su maestro.

-Me pareció ver a Kiki –Dijo Mu corriendo hacia las amazonas –seguro sabe donde están Camus y Aioros.

-Ahora si te pasaste Mu –Marin ataca a Mu por sorpresa.

-Fuiste demasiado lejos –June le propina otro golpe antes de que Aries pudiera reaccionar.

-Eso ni yo lo puedo permitir –Shaina termina de golpearlo.

Las tres amazonas se lanzan sobre Mu que ni tiempo tuvo para explicar nada, porque igual no entendía nada de nada.

-Hagen, ayúdame a controlarlas, me diste tu palabra.

-Te prometí protegerte de Seiya –Le dijo Hagen -Yo que culpa tengo de que te odie tanta gente.

Mu logró zafarse de las amazonas y comienza a correr para salvarse de la paliza, es que a Mu no le gustaba pelear contra mujeres, Hagen y Seiya decidieron seguirlo porque tampoco se sentían seguros en medio de unas chicas furibundas.

-Me las pagarás Hagen –Decía Mu rechinando los dientes.

-A que devoción de Santo es este alboroto –decía Hagen –Seguro se las toman contigo, porque salías con las tres al mismo tiempo y se dieron cuenta de ello.

-¡¡Qué!! –dijo Mu indignado –Eso es lo que crees¡para que tu información yo no salgo con ellas!

-Entonces ellas quieren salir contigo.

-No digas tonterías y sigue corriendo.

-Mu...-Interrumpió Seiya

-No me hables Seiya algo me dice que todo esto es tu culpa.

-Pero Mu.

-Ni una palabra más me oyes.

-Está bien, pero ¿No puedes tú teletransportarte a donde tú quieras?

Mu frenó en seco, parecía que por única y primera vez el Pegaso tenía razón y él se había equivocado, esto sacaba totalmente de sus casillas a Mu, que de la rabia, se teletransportó a su casa para hacer sus maletas e irse lejos, pero había alguien que lo esperaba.


	10. Por fin acabó ¿No?

**Zafiros para Saori10**

Los rostros de los caballeros dorados no eran nada amables, de hecho todos tenían esa especie de extraña mirada, como la de MM y Saga poseído combinadas. Ni que decir de la de los dioses guerreros de Asgard. Mu se quedó quieto por un momento sin atreverse a respirar siquiera¿Qué era lo que se traían entre manos los caballeros dorados? No se supone que era a él al que habían molestado todo el día.

Shion se acercó a Mu y como primera reacción Mu retrocedió que aunque no podía ver su rostro detrás de la máscara se imaginaba a su maestro muy enojado. Seguro Saori lo había mandado a ver lo de las armaduras y al no encontrarlo Shion estaría muy molesto.

-Maestro Shion déjeme explicarle.

-No tienes que explicarme nada Mu –Paternalmente el Gran Maestro puso su mano sobre el hombro de Mu -Sólo quería ver si te encuentras bien.

-Estoy bien –dijo Mu todavía desconcertado –Gracias por preguntar.

-¡Que bueno! –Exclamó Shion -Porque necesitaremos de tu sangre para arreglar la última armadura sagrada.

-¡¡Qué!!! Pero si yo soy el que las arregla.

-Ya sabemos, pero mientras te dedicabas a escalar con Hagen y Seiya, me tocó a mí hacer tu trabajo, ahora necesitamos de tu sangre para arreglar la armadura que nos queda. A propósito ¿Dónde están Hagen y Seiya?

-No es que me guste el chisme –Aioros comenzó -pero veo que hay dos sujetos que vienen a toda carrera hacia aquí.

-Que no sea Hagen, que no sea Hagen –Sigfried murmuraba para sí mirando al cielo.

En ese momento entraron corriendo Seiya y Hagen seguidos de las amazonas.

-Grandioso –Se lamentó Sigfried -¿Ahora que fue lo que hiciste Hagen?

-Yo no hice nada, es a Mu al que persiguen –Explicaba Hagen -seguro salía con las tres al mismo tiempo y ahora lo descubrieron.

Los caballeros del santuario miraron con diversos tipos de miradas a Mu, entre odio o enfado, hasta desconcierto y sorpresa.

-Te dije que nos traerían hasta donde se esconde Mu –Shaina entró primero.

-Mira, allá está escondido detrás del gran maestro –June le siguió.

-En primer lugar no me escondo de nadie –Asomó la cabeza Mu por sobre el hombro del Patriarca -En segundo lugar si me pueden explicar porque me persiguen.

-Mu quiere atacar a mi Shun como atacó a Shiryu –Le apuntaba con el índice June

-¡¡Que yo hice que!! –Gritó Mu –¿Quien te dijo esa barbaridad?

Dokho miró al techo y comenzó a silbar.

-Además no conforme con eso también quiso atacar a al pobrecito de Kiki –Marin lo acusó.

-¡¡Qué qué!!!

Kiki se esfumó del lugar quien sabe a donde.

-Me dijeron que te fuiste antes de terminar con tu trabajo –Shion se dio media vuelta para encarar a Mu.

Camus y Aioros imitaron a Dokho, porque le habían contado su propia versión al Patriarca, en la que Mu sin decir más había decidido dejar sus obligaciones para salir por ahí. Claro, no les convenía contarle todas los sucesos desde el principio.

-¿por qué estás tan pálido Mu? –Le preguntó Shaka

-Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma –Afrodita también notó el cambio.

-Creo que le va a dar un síncope –Dijo Milo tranquilamente -Los conozco bien, una vez le dio a un primo cuando le cayó el fisco. ¿Le debes al fisco?

-No lo puedo creer yo…¡¡AAHHHH!!!

Mu cayó inconsciente por el coraje.

Pasaron las horas y encontramos a Mu en su cama, todo parecía haber sido una pesadilla, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareado casi como si hubiera bebido cantidades industriales de alcohol, pero Mu no bebió ningún tipo de bebidas espirituosas.

Cuando se levantó de su cama se miró las manos y notó que tenía dos vendajes en cada muñeca.

-Ya despertaste –Dijo Sigfried que lo vigilaba de pie -que bueno.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Aries todavía aturdido -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Ya están reparadas las armaduras de Odin –Alpha Dubhe se aproximó y estrechó la mano del Carnero -Gracias por tu ayuda Mu, no hubiera sido posible sin tu colaboración.

-No me acuerdo de nada –Mu apenas se recuperaba –Dime por favor que pasó.

-Supongo que te acuerdas porque estamos aquí ¿verdad?

-Todo es tan confuso, lo último que recuerdo es a Shaka sacudiéndome.

-Eso es comprensible –Saga entró a la habitación -Después del síncope que te dio cuando llegaste.

-De eso no quiero acordarme –Mu bajó la mirada -¿Qué fue lo que pasó después?

-Bueno –Kanon entró casi después de Saga -Faltaba sangre para arreglar la armadura de Hagen, porque él solo con Seiya no daban abasto.

-¿Me sacaron sangre para arreglar la armadura de Hagen? –Mu miró sus muñecas vendadas y lo comprendió -Ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de cerrar las heridas de mis muñecas.

-Como ya sabes –Saga le explicó -Ni Kanon ni yo sabemos como, Aldebaran se fue al pueblo a comer con Tholl, no hubieras querido que MM se te acerque, Aioria está discutiendo con Marin porque se enteró que salías con ella, Shaka ya sabes que no soporta ver sangre, Dokho ya no está para esos trotes, tuvimos que encerrar a Milo en el armario porque sólo preguntaba como te las habías ingeniado para salir con tres amazonas al mismo tiempo, Aioros y Camus querían estar lejos para cuando despertaras, Shura te hubiera abierto una herida aun más grande y Afrodita dice que se arruinaría el esmalte de las uñas.

-¿y mi maestro Shion?

-Se fue con los chicos de bronce a informarle a Saori que las armaduras están listas –Kanon le dijo.

-Eso quiere decir que la pesadilla ha terminado –Mu volvió a recostarse en su lecho y cerró los ojos.

Mientras en el templo de Atena, Shion con unos pálidos caballeros de bronce entraron al salón principal.

-He venido a informarle que las armaduras de los dioses guerreros ya están todas listas.

-Que bien –dijo Saori con la boca llena de pastelitos que engullía sin pausa ante la mirada atónita de Hilda de Polares.

-Está así hace horas, desde que me invitó a tomar el té –Murmuró Hilda –esas calorías irán directo a sus muslos¡Ja!

-¿decías algo Hilda?

-que, que bueno que ya están listas.

-Ahora debes cumplir con tu parte del trato –Saori le dijo una vez que hubiera tragado sus golosinas.

-Por supuesto –Hilda sacó de su bolsita los hermosos zafiros y los dejó sobre una bandeja de plata vacía –Ahora quisiera ver a mis guerreros.

-Shion llévanos a todos donde los dioses guerreros de Asgard.

Shion murmuraba algo acerca de no ser transporte público y que quería su jubilación, pero cumplió con las ordenes de Atena, y los tres se desmaterializaron delante de los caballeros de bronce.

-Que bueno que se fueron –dijo Shiryu apenado por el comportamiento de Atena

-sí, no estoy para aguantar más tiempo a Saori –Hyoga se cruzó de brazos

-y que lo digas –Ikki hizo lo mismo.

-No sé ustedes pero yo me muero de hambre –Seiya contemplaba las golosinas de Saori.

-¿Qué piensa hacer con los pasteles de Atena Seiya? –Shun le advirtió -Ya sabes que nos tiene prohibido comerlos.

-Bajo excusa de que tenemos que estar en forma y que sólo debemos comer comida sana –Shiryu repitió la consigna.

-Me importa un cuerno lo que piense Saori –Ikki bufó -Yo también me muero de hambre así que no veo porque no comer estos pasteles.

-Después de todo nos sacaron como a cuatro litros a cada uno –Hyoga puntualizó -debemos reponer nuestras energías.

-Si lo ponen desde esa perspectiva, entonces yo también comeré –El dragón dijo -¿Nos acompañas Shun?

-No sé si debamos.

Yo sí –Seiya tomó una de las bandejas –Me muero de hambre.

Seiya vació el contenido de los platos en su boca.

-No te lo acabes todo Seiya –Le reclamó el Cisne –Por lo menos demuestra tus modales.

De vuelta en la primera casa.

-Estoy sorprendida –Hilda acariciaba la armadura de Alpha Dubhe -las armaduras se ven como nuevas. Incluso puedo decir que hasta tienen cierto brillo dorado

Sigfried sólo se sonrojaba y se quedaba quieto en su sitio.

-Si tiene nuestra sangre claro que tienen que ser doradas –Dijo Kanon.

-Estoy conforme Saori, dale mis gracias de mi parte a tu caballero Mu, creo que es el mejor.

-Si él sólo arregló la armadura de Sigfried –Se quejó Shion.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos –Salió de la primera casa Hilda -Freya está sola en Asgard.

-No sé que le pasa a mi armadura –Hagen contemplaba su armadura -No tiene ningún tipo de brillo, incluso la siento más lenta que de costumbre.

-Debe ser por la sangre de Seiya –Dijo Syd

-Te dijimos que sería una influencia funesta sobre nuestras armaduras –Le siguió Bud.

-Con eso aprenderás a no llegar tarde a la repartición de caballeros –Añadió Mime.

-Debiste haber atrapado a Hyoga –Le recomendó Alberich.

-¡Shh! –Sigfried los calló -andando, y ni una palabra a Hilda sobre los acontecimientos de esta tarde si saben lo que les conviene.

Hilda y los dioses guerreros se marcharon del santuario a buscar problemas en otro lado.

-Al final todo acabó bien –Dijo Satisfecha Saori.

-¿Cómo que acabó bien? –Shion estaba desconcertado.

-Sí, todos obtuvieron lo que querían.

-Nosotros no obtuvimos nada –se quejó Saga.

-Es más, nos quitaron –Siguió Kanon.

-Bueno eso no importa, yo ya tengo mis zafiros. ¿Shion? –Saori hizo una simple seña que el Patriarca comprendió.

-Sí, ya sé.

Shion se teletransportó con Saori de vuelta a su templo.

-Ahora veamos¿Dónde puso Hilda mis preciosos zafiros?

Saori buscó en las bandejas de los pasteles pero los encuentró vacíos y en un rincón de la habitación los cuatro caballeros de bronce estrangulando a Seiya.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí, donde están mis zafiros?.

-Seiya los tiene –Dijo el cisne.

-Rápido Seiya dame mis zafiros.

-No puedo –respondió el Pegaso

-¿por qué?

-Porque el descerebrado del Pegaso se los comió pensando que eran dulces –Ikki apretó más el cuello de Seiya.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SEIYAA!!!!!!!!! –Se volvió a escuchar la exclamación de Atena.

** FIN.**

**Nota Final.** Se agradecen mucho los reviews de Mzero, Elena, Marin Lucero Chiba. Mussha, Hyperion y si hay alguien que no recuerdo, no es con mala intención es simplemente mala memoria.


End file.
